La Première Arme
by Leanne Bell
Summary: Il est le premier à avoir vaincu Jénova.  Il sera le premier à en payer le prix.
1. Chapter I

Chapitre I

Jongler avec des matérias n'était pas l'occupation favorite de Génésis quand il devait passer le temps. Il était furieux. Sa mauvaise humeur se dirigeait principalement vers Séphiroth qui lui avait confisqué son livre favori sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas en mission pour bouquiner.

Et comme il s'était blessé dans ladite mission, il n'avait pas put récupérer son bien par le moyen habituel, c'est-à-dire en par les armes. Ce n'était pas une excellente technique mais il craignait de ne jamais revoir _Loveless_, dans ce cas. Ce qui se révéla véridique, car Angeal et Séphiroth étaient repartis, sans lui rendre son livre. Il s'était promis d'étrangler Séphiroth de ses propres mains lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Il laissa retomber la matéria Glacier avec un geste rageur, et elle rebondit sur le sol de la salle de briefing. Le première classe se retourna sur le siège pivotant, et fit face à l'ordinateur qu'utilisait en général le directeur du Soldat. Il aurait volontiers piraté quelques données pour passer sa mauvaise humeur, si Lazard n'était pas entré dans la salle à ce moment.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Génésis quand il trébucha sur la matéria abandonnée, mais malheureusement il ne tomba pas. Le directeur ramassa l'orbe et fusilla le fautif du regard.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Non.

Lazard avait la fâcheuse tendance de considérer ses Soldats comme des enfants, surtout les actuels premières classe sous prétexte qu'il avait été leu professeur quand ils étaient encore enfants. Il demeura pensif un instant, et déclara :

- Et ton rapport de mission ?

Le ton employé rappelait celui du très célèbre : « Tu as fait tes devoirs ? ».

- Je l'ai rendu.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de bouger pendant au moins une semaine.

Génésis ne répondit pas, et il n'eut même pas le cœur à déclamer quelques vers.

- Tu es malade, affirma Lazard.

- Non. J'attend Séphiroth.

- Il ne rentrera pas avant un moment.

Pour toute réponse, le première classe dégaina son portable et lui montra le sms reçut quelques heures auparavant :

« On est à Junon, on sera à Midgar dans pas longtemps »

- Vous n'êtes que des ados attardés, répliqua Lazard.

- Pardon ?

Les yeux verts mako de Génésis lui firent ravaler une de ces remarques mesquines dont il avait le secret.

Le première classe se leva et quitta la salle de briefing. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal, mais il ne boitait plus. Sa mauvaise humeur se trouvait accrue par l'intervention de Lazard. Pas moyen de rester seul une minute, dans cette tour !

Toujours sa matéria Brasier à la main, il traversa l'étage du Soldat et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Depuis quelques temps, il avait surtout envie de prendre des vacances et de rentrer chez lui, à Banora. L'idée de retourner dans le minuscule appartement qu'il partageait avec Angeal et Séphiroth dans le secteur quatre ne le remplissait pas de joie. Pourtant, c'était bien là qu'il se rendait.

Les étages affichés au conteur défilaient devant ses yeux, et il se sentit déprimé, comme si la descente avait une influence sur son moral. Il regrettait l'idée saugrenue qui l'avait décidé à entrer au Soldat. Si son père ne l'avait pas poussé, peut-être qu'il se serait contenté de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais quand on s'appelle Rhapsodos, ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

Et voilà. C'était fichu. Il broyait du noir.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec une secrétaire qui, dès qu'elle le vit, se mit à fouiller dans ses papiers.

- Une lettre du directeur du Soldat, dit-elle en sortant une enveloppe.

- S'il a quelque chose à me dire, il ne peut pas le faire quand on se croise ?

- Mais c'est la lettre mensuelle, monsieur.

- Autrement dit, ma _paye_.

La secrétaire sourit, et Génésis eut brusquement une pulsion meurtrière à son égard. Néanmoins, il se retint, lui arracha presque sa fiche de paye des mains.

- Et voici celle de vos collègues, intervint la jeune femme en lui donnant deux autres enveloppes identiques.

- Je ne suis pas facteur, que je sache !

Il venait de parler à la porte refermée de l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, en ce moment ? Non seulement sa paye était minable, mais en plus son livre favori lui avait été confisqué, et en plus les seules personnes avec qui il lui semblait pouvoir communiquer étaient parties. Et, pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait des cordes lorsqu'il sortit de la tour Shinra.

_Et si je désertai ?_ Cette pensée désespérée lui trotta dans l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il fut de nouveau au sec sur le pas de sa porte. Coup de chance, il avait ses clefs dans sa poche. Toutefois, elles ne lui furent guère utiles, car la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il mette la main dans sa poche, et Séphiroth le tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Génésis fut tellement surpris qu'il ne parvint même pas à lâcher un cri de protestation. En revanche, il darda sur Séphiroth un regard qui en disait long.

- Désolé, grommela ce dernier.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas mécontent de te voir… mais je devais faire quelque chose en te voyant.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ah, oui… t'étrangler.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas le fait de me faire lâcher aussi lamentablement qui me gêne !

Séphiroth ouvrit de grands yeux, puis parut comprendre. Il tira le livre à couverture blanche de son manteau.

- Désolé, dit-il encore. J'aurai dû le laisser ici, mais j'ai oublié… tu as dû t'ennuyer.

- Ferme.

Il remarqua ensuite que Séphiroth était aussi trempé que lui.

- Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

- Non, à peine dix minutes.

- Et Angeal ?

Séphiroth hésita. Il donna un tour de clef d'un coup sec, puis :

- Tu sais qu'on est partis avec tout un peloton…

- Et alors ? Ils y sont tous passés ?

Le première classe hocha gravement la tête.

- C'était si dangereux que ça, ce que vous deviez aller chercher ?

- Non, le cadre était dangereux… impossible de me rappeler comment nous en sommes sortis.

Il écarta d'un geste sa pensée.

- Mais finalement, Angeal et moi avons décidé de ne pas remettre à Hojo ce qu'il nous avait demandé.

Génésis demeura interdit un instant, puis Angeal apparut dans le couloir :

- Bleu !

- J'ai gagné, déclara Séphiroth.

Génésis regarda avec stupéfaction Angeal donner quelques gils à son camarade, malgré quelques tentatives de négociation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez parié ? demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

- Ta jambe va mieux ? demanda Angeal.

- Oui.

- On a parié sur la couleur des yeux.

Génésis ne répondit pas, se demandant si la mission n'avait pas atteint ses colocataires plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Séphiroth se senti obligé de lui raconter de quelle nature était « ce qu'ils devaient ramener à Hojo ».

- Une gamine ?

- Enfin, j'ai parié que c'était une fille, dit Séphiroth.

- Et moi, intervint Angeal, je suis persuadé que c'est un garçon.

- Allons bon…

- Viens voir. Mais tu ne diras rien, ni à Lazard, ni…

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà était parler spontanément à Lazard ?

Angeal sourit. Il savait Génésis digne de confiance. Depuis le temps…


	2. Chapter II

Chapitre II

Ses sens étaient brouillés. Il sentait qu'il avait ouvert les paupières, mais nulle lumière ne parvenait jusqu'à ses pupilles. De même, ce qu'il entendait n'était qu'un grondement sourd, sans qu'il puisse démêler les mots entre eux. Il ne parvint pas à remuer ne serait-ce que le bout des doigts.

Lorsque la lumière se fit, petit à petit, devant ses yeux, il ne vit d'abord qu'un plafond blanc cassé. Il parvint à distinguer un bruit de pas, aussi. Des paroles. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Il perçut une respiration, lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Le premier être qu'il vit fut celui avec les yeux verts émeraude dont les pupilles étaient fendues comme celles d'un chat, qui se tourna vers un autre, aux yeux verts aussi, mais plus foncés, aux cheveux roux sombre. Enfin, le troisième, dont il reconnaissait la voix, qui lui avait parlé, dans son sommeil, s'avança.

Angeal avait ôté son gant et posa sa main sur le front de leur protégé(e ?).

- C'est normal d'être aussi froid ?

- Peut-être que le sang ne circulait plus dans son organisme, suggéra Séphiroth.

- En tout cas, vous êtes barrés, intervint Génésis. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

Angeal et Séphiroth échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur ami.

- Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, déclara celui-ci. On dirait deux gosses qui ont trouvé un chat errant !

- Mais avoue quand même que ce serait criminel de le confier à un scientifique un brin taré sur les bords, plaida Angeal.

Un léger grognement fit mine de l'approuver, et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le lit où Angeal avait allongé l'enfant. Les premières classes échangèrent un regard exprimant leur incertitude concernant la situation.

Le temps que les trois Soldats réagissent, le quatrième être humain –que dire d'autre ?- se releva doucement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il posa son regard d'un bleu mako sur les trois compères, toujours aussi indécis. Après les avoir dévisagés longuement, il ouvrit la bouche, mais il eut du mal à en faire sortir autre chose qu'un son étranglé.

Angeal réagit le premier. Il se baissa à hauteur du regard d'un bleu surnaturel et demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ?

L'interpellé le regarda sans comprendre. Alors, comme pour montrer l'exemple, le Soldat se désigna du doigt :

- Angeal.

Génésis sourit en voyant le côté paternel de son vieux camarade ressurgir. Néanmoins, les sons restaient coincés dans la gorge de leur protégé.

Angeal enchaîna aussitôt avec une question qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur :

- Tu es un garçon ?

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, et approuva de nouveau. Angeal se tourna vers Séphiroth :

- J'ai gagné ! Rends-moi mon argent !

- Finalement, votre pari n'a servi à rien, railla Génésis.

- Très drôle…

D'un geste boudeur, Séphiroth rendit à Angeal ce qu'il lui avait fièrement prit quelques instants plus tôt.

Le jeune garçon –c'en était un, finalement !- les regarda en se demandant sur quelle planète il avait atterri. Mais il sentait toujours à travers lui le souffle de Gaïa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais encore une fois, il ne parvint toujours pas à parler.

Il essaya de rassembler les fragments de mémoires qui ne s'accordaient pas dans son esprit. Il eut beau faire, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était cette paire d'yeux rouges…

Un frisson le parcourut. La Calamité tombée des cieux… Jénova. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

Avant tout, il voulait savoir où il était. Ne parvenant pas à parler pour le moment, il garda ses questions pour lui et écouta avec attention ce que disait l'homme au manteau rouge.

- Et maintenant ? Nous voilà bien. A cause de vous, on va avoir des ennuis ! Comme si on n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le pétrin par des moyens plus simples.

- Arrête de te plaindre, répliqua Séphiroth.

- De nous deux, je me demande qui se plaint le plus.

- Eh, du calme, coupa Angeal. Dans notre rapport, nous avons écrit qu'on ne se souvenait de rien, et qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver.

- Après tout, c'est bien vrai qu'on ne se souvient de rien, admit Séphiroth. Juste de cette fleur géante.

- Mais on ne l'a pas mentionné.

Génésis fit la moue. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des ennuis en perspective, mais Angeal semblait relativement optimiste.

- Personne, à part nous, ne sait ce qu'il y avait réellement dans cette…

Il se tut, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut.

- Bref, poursuivit-il, et personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble.

- Mais quand on verra qu'on a recueillit un gamin abandonné, qu'est-ce qu'on dira ? maugréa Génésis.

- Il doit bien avoir une famille, des amis, je n'en sais rien…

A ces mots, le garçon sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Une famille ? Des amis ? Il en avait eu. Mais…

La Calamité était apparue. Le virus qu'elle avait répandu parmi les Cétras avait été meurtrier. Ses parents y avaient succombé, ainsi que son grand frère. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas morts de la maladie avaient succombé sous la puissance de Jénova.

Le souvenir de cette affreuse sensation de tristesse et de solitude réveilla dans sa mémoire une haine sourde. Il ne lui restait que sa mission celle de protéger la Planète.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, riposta Génésis.

Et, comme tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, le jeune garçon se figea.

- D'ailleurs, d'où viens-tu ? poursuivit le rouquin.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Lui-même l'ignorait. Il était né sur cette planète, et il se souvenait qu'il avait été attristé par le fait de devoir la quitter. Bien qu'il y soit maintenant enchaîné… il soupira, ce qui eut pour effet de lui dégager la boîte vocale, à son grand étonnement, et il se surpris à penser tout haut.

- D'où… je viens ?

Sa voix était rauque, et il se tut aussitôt en l'entendant.

- Ah ! Il parle, remarqua Angeal.

Le sourire du première classe rassura un peu le jeune garçon.

- Où suis-je ?

- A Midgard.

Le regard effaré du jeune garçon le coupa dans son élan, alors que celui-ci se demandait sur quelle planète il était. Puis il se renfrogna en demandant :

- Vous êtes des sédentaires ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir ?

- Mais… où ?

- Ailleurs.

Angeal jeta un regard à ses compagnons, qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Vous avez put réchapper à la Calamité ?

Ce fut au tour des trois Soldat de le regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Le garçon se sentit rougir.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes des… des humains ?

A nouveau, il se mit à douter quant à la planète où il avait atterrit.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes humains, répliqua Génésis.

- Quoi ?

- Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Non !

- Ne sois pas si scandalisé !

Le jeune garçon se tut et fronça les sourcils. Serait-il passé à l'ennemi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ? insista Génésis.

Un silence lui répondit, puis :

- Je suis un Cétra.

Séphiroth ressentit des palpitations dans tout son corps. Quelque chose, en lui, s'était éveillé.


	3. Chapter III

Chapitre III

- Récapitulons : il ne connaît ni Midgard, ni Junon, il n'a jamais entendu parler du Gold Saucer, du Wutai, ni même de la Shinra, résuma Génésis. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce gosse.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas, se contentant de piquer dans son steak (surgelé par la Shinra Corporation, nda) avec sa fourchette.

- Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, remarqua le rouquin.

Séphiroth releva la tête :

- Pardon, tu disais ?

Il s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit le regard meurtrier de Génésis se poser sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… je pensais à la guerre, tu sais ? Un jour ou l'autre, on va y être envoyé.

Génésis poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne parle pas de malheur…

Ils poussèrent un autre soupir en cœur.

- Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de déserter, grommela le rouquin.

- Génésis !

Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de s'incliner face au regard de son interlocuteur.

- Quel heure est-il ?

Séphiroth leva son regard vers la grande horloge qui trônait sur un mur du réfectoire.

- Deux heures et demies.

- On a encore traîné. Angeal va nous tuer…

- A mon avis, il vu plutôt nous tancer… corrigea Séphiroth.

- Vertement…

- Sur une histoire de ponctualité…

- Et ramener ça à l'honneur, conclut Génésis.

Nouveau soupir double. Séphiroth se leva à contre cœur en marmonnant :

- De toute manière, ce truc est immangeable.

Génésis l'imita, et ils quittèrent leur lieu de morosité quotidien. Eh oui, quoi de mieux que de se morfondre devant un plat surgelé en plein mois de décembre !

Séphiroth se demanda, en sortant de la cafétéria du Soldat, pourquoi la Shinra s'obstinait à planter des ascenseurs partout. Si jamais il y avait une coupure de courant, comment feraient-ils ?

Génésis s'accroupit dans l'ascenseur et lut sans un mot, pour une fois, jusqu'au quarante-neuvième étage, laissant Séphiroth se noyer dans ses pensées. Ils n'émergèrent de leur torpeur que lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, plus tôt que prévu, sur le vice-président.

Rufus dévisagea les deux première classes, et, comme il était d'humeur magnanime, il ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans un ascenseur à une heure pareille. N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire ?

Toutefois, le silence se réinstalla jusqu'au quarante-neuvième. Rufus ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir l'ascenseur pour lui tout seul. Il pourrait médire tranquillement sur son vieux et détesté paternel. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

L'étage du Soldat était désert. Seul un troisième classe courait d'une salle à l'autre, sous le regard amusé de Génésis, qui se retint de lui faire un croche-pied quand il passa devant eux, alors que Séphiroth ouvrait la porte de la salle d'entraînement avec son pass.

- Entre nous, fit enfin Génésis, le vice-président est une vraie tête à claque, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si.

- Pas joyeux, la conversation…

Encore un soupir collectif. Leur désarroi fut à leur comble lorsqu'ils virent bondir littéralement sur eux une forme bleue aux cheveux hérissés.

- Salut ! s'exclama Zack avec l'air le plus joyeux du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Génésis.

- Je m'entraîne, pardi !

Cette fois-ci, ils retinrent leur soupirs, car Angeal venait vers eux, l'air trop sérieux pour les inviter à se joindre à eux.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Un Soldat digne de ce nom se doit de respecter la ponctualité, et pour cela, il doit être concentré ! Je sais que l'honneur peut être parfois un lourd fardeau, mais il faut s'imposer la discipline !

- Et voilà…

Angeal se tut et les foudroya du regard. Cependant, Séphiroth trouva moyen de répliquer :

- Mais, dis moi, Angeal, tu n'étais pas sensé prendre un jour de repos ?

- J'ai promis à Zack de l'entraîner, se défendit son ami.

Séphiroth darda sur l'insouciant Zack un regard froid. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous.

- J'admet que, de nous trois, concéda Génésis, c'est Angeal qui a le plus de travail… ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper d'un chiot tout seul.

Zack ne répondit pas mais il pensa très fort une réplique sanglante contre son supérieur.

- Enfin, en tout cas, ça me donne une excuse pour rentrer plus tôt, ajouta celui-ci.

- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'aura pas terminé ta séance d'entraînement ! coupa Angeal.

- Oui, grand frère.

- Et pas de sarcasme, je te pris.

Un sourire mauvais lui répondit, et il n'ajouta rien. Mais il affirma plus tard avoir été coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Séphiroth. Lorsque celui-ci regarda le numéro qui s'affichait, il « tira une mine de six pieds de longs », comme le commenta poétiquement Zack.

- Oui ?

Comme il se mit à écouter ce que lui disait son interlocuteur en ponctuant la conversation uniquement avec des « hum » inexpressifs, son auditoire fit silence et posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

- Cinquante gils que c'est Lazard.

- Angeal…

Génésis esquissa un sourire. Il était contre les paris, mais…

- A tous les coups, c'est le Président.

- Tenu !

- Tu vas perdre.

- Au fait, je croyais que les paris étaient un passe temps stupide ?

- Pour le moment, je vois surtout la possibilité de me faire cinquante gils sur ta tête.

- Et si c'était sa mère ? tenta Zack.

Angeal échangea un regard entendu avec son disciple, et Génésis ajouta :

- Tel maître, tel élève.

Zack passa une main derrière sa nuque pour montrer son incompréhension, et Angeal en profita pour glisser :

- Tout le monde sait que Lazard se prend pour la mère de Séphiroth.

- Hein ?

Séphiroth ferma le clapet de son portable d'un geste sec.

- Arrêtez de dire des…

- Qui était-ce ? coupa Angeal.

- Ni Lazard, ni le Président.

Un gémissement de déception s'échappa, et Séphiroth se considéra vainqueur.

- C'était le vice-président.

- J'ai presque gagné, négocia Génésis. Disons… trente gils ?

- Ah, ça non ! protesta Angeal. Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je pourrai faire pareil ! Lazard est le demi-frère de Rufus.

- Mais ce n'est même pas officiel ! Et Rufus est le fils d'Ashton !

Séphiroth coupa court à leur dispute :

- On dirait des ados devant un jeu de télé-réalité…

Génésis se renfrogna. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le traitait d'ado attardé, bien que l'adjectif soit ici sous-entendu.

- C'est la première fois que le vice-président te demande, remarqua Angeal.

- Oui… j'espère qu'il ne va pas me tirer dessus.

Eh oui, Rufus était connu pour son mauvais caractère et pour ne pas aller de main morte sur les munitions…

- Toutes mes condoléances, fit Zack.

Angeal lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Ne m'attendez pas, prévint Séphiroth en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- C'est noté, répondit Génésis.

Néanmoins, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra la poitrine lorsque la porte coulissante se referma derrière son ami. Il reporta son attention sur Angeal et Zack pour chasser cette impression.

_- Loveless_ va prendre une drôle de tournure… soupira-t-il.

Zack comprit juste qu'il s'agissait là d'un reproche.


	4. Chapter IV

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages d'encouragement ^^ tout particulièrement Lys9191

* * *

Chapitre IV

Séphiroth rentra, en effet, très tard, et l'expression de son visage était assortie à la couleur du ciel, au dehors.

Génésis et Angeal étaient occupés à dézinguer une colonie de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents à coups de mitraillette dont les munitions étaient illimitées. Leur troisième colocataire envia leur quiétude du moment, si l'on peut appeler quiétude la crise de nerf violente qui les agitaient tous les deux au bout de leur manette.

- Un problème ?

Séphiroth se tourna vers la silhouette frêle qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Non…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, dans ce cas ?

Le première classe chercha une raison de ne pas alarmer outre mesure leur protégé.

- Parce que tu es en train de te laver le cerveau avec _Loveless_, toi aussi.

Le garçon jeta un œil au livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, et haussa les épaules.

- Pour le moment, je vais bien.

Un cri de victoire leur fit à tous deux tourner la tête.

- Eux, par contre… commenta le plus jeune.

Angeal et Génésis se frappèrent dans la main, et se tournèrent vers Séphiroth :

- Génial ! On a battu notre record.

- … c'est bien.

Il regrettait d'avoir sacrifié une bonne partie de ses économies pour acheter une console de jeu. Bien qu'ils se soient mis d'accord de partager la mise en trois, Génésis s'était retrouvé fauché ce jour là, et Angeal tout bonnement absent. Pourtant, dieu savait que ce n'était pas son idée…

- Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, remarqua le rouquin.

- Tu veux faire une partie ? enchaîna son compère. Tu verras, ça te calmera.

- Oui… vous êtes un bon exemple. On dirait que vous vous êtes coincé les doigts dans une prise électrique.

- Tu exagères, comme toujours, soupira Génésis en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

Puis, il se redressa soudain :

- Au fait !

Angeal l'interrogea du regard, mais le plus jeune membre du trio se tourna vers le plus âgé :

- On lui a trouvé un nom.

Le gamin, à côté de Séphiroth, s'empourpra.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas un chien, rappela ce dernier.

- Mais il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, plaida Angeal. On aurait dû t'attendre, mais tu nous dira ce que tu en penses.

Séphiroth se tourna vers le garçon :

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Rien de spécial… mais ça m'embête de ne plus me rappeler de mon nom.

Il leva les yeux.

- C'était le premier cadeau que m'a fait ma mère…

Une douce mélancolie voila son regard, le temps que Génésis contourne le canapé et vienne lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

- Eh bien, ce sera le premier cadeau que nous te ferons.

Le jeune garçon repoussa sa main et lui sourit tristement. Séphiroth fut assez surpris du changement d'attitude de Génésis vis-à-vis de leur protégé. Quoique… s'il lui avait prêté son livre fétiche, c'était bien parce qu'il avait un tant sois peu d'estime pour lui.

- Je m'attend au pire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Génésis haussa les épaules.

- Ciel.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le rouquin avec un air gêné.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur du ciel, avoua-t-il.

Les Soldats jugèrent cette crainte un peu étonnante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Séphiroth.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est tellement… grand. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'aspirer.

Et surtout, le ciel était la demeure de la Calamité.

- A mon avis, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas vu un vrai ciel, déduit Génésis.

- Au fait, pourquoi « Ciel » ? demanda Séphiroth.

- A cause de ses yeux.

- Ils sont bleu mako.

- Tu préférerais qu'il s'appelle « Mako » ?

- Euh… non.

Entre temps, Angeal s'était levé, et s'interposa de nouveau dans leur joute verbale :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait demandé son avis au principal intéressé ?

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire gêné. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de toutes les attentions. Tout en enroulant une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son index, il répondit :

- Ce... ça me va…

- Affaire classée, conclut Génésis.

Le ton professionnel qu'employa le jeune homme rappela à Séphiroth ce qui l'avait retenu si tard. Le mince sourire qu'il avait affiché disparut. Angeal s'en rendit compte, et il préféra l'entraîner à l'écart, dans la cuisine, alors que Génésis exposait ses théories sur l'acte cinq de _Loveless_ et qu'il avait trouvé un public attentif en la personne de Ciel.

- Que voulait le vice-président ? demanda Angeal.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite, et son regard se perdit dans le frigo froid et presque vide qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Séphiroth ? insista Angeal.

- Il a sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il ne croit pas nos rapports, quand on met que nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Angeal referma à sa place la porte du frigo.

- On va devoir s'expliquer ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, il ne fait que supposer. Cependant…

Séphiroth demeura pensif quelques secondes.

- Si Hojo nous avait demandé de ramener ce qu'il y avait… c'est qu'il savait que quelque chose était caché là.

- Pas faux. C'est sans doute lui qui a soufflé à Rufus que quelque chose clochait ?

- Non, il se croit trop supérieur à la moyenne pour se rabaisser à partager ses théories. Et Rufus n'est pas stupide.

- Contrairement à son père ?

Séphiroth lui répondit d'un rictus moqueur.

- Mais savoir qu'Ashton Shinra est moins machiavélique que son fils ne nous aidera pas, rappela-t-il.

- C'est bien le problème. Donc, soit on trouve quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Hojo, soit on ne fait rien.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, de ne rien faire. Et on ne pourra rien donner à Hojo.

Angeal esquissa un sourire résigné.

- Finalement, Génésis avait raison.

- Hum…

- Mais, Séphiroth… on ne va quand même pas leur livrer ce pauvre gosse.

- Non.

- Mais il ne va pas pouvoir rester avec nous, si la Shinra nous soupçonne de lui cacher quelque chose.

Séphiroth opina du chef.

- Si on l'envoyait à Banora ? suggéra Angeal. Ma mère s'occuperait de lui.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Une meilleure idée ?

- Non. Mais tu oublies que Banora est un tout petit village qui ne vit que sur les subventions de la Shinra. Il ne leur sera pas compliqué de savoir d'où vient un nouveau venu. Surtout s'il vit chez ta mère.

Angeal croisa les bras et s'assit sur son tabouret fétiche, dos au micro-onde.

- Demande à Gen, lâcha-t-il finalement. Il a toujours de bonnes idées.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le « toujours ».

Néanmoins, Séphiroth abandonna sa canette et traversa le couloir, et il se demanda au passage s'il n'était pas temps de faire le ménage. Mais il abandonna bien vite cette pensée et rejoint le canapé sur lequel Génésis était toujours assis, leur protégé somnolant à ses pieds. Sans matéria sous la main avec lesquelles jongler, le rouquin tentait de natter les longs cheveux du garçon, qui manifestement était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte, poursuivant la lecture de _Loveless_ d'un air éteint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Séphiroth.

- Rien, répondit son ami sans détacher son regard de son ouvrage.

- Tu peux venir ?

Génésis leva un regard interrogateur vers son colocataire.

- ça a un rapport avec le coup de fil de cette après-midi ?

Séphiroth hocha la tête, et Génésis se leva, enjamba Ciel qui les suivit du regard jusqu'à la cuisine, où Angeal était toujours assis, visiblement soucieux.

Ce que le trio ne savait pas, c'était que les sens du jeune garçon était bien plus développés que les leurs, et il n'avait pas perdu une parole de l'échange entre Angeal et Séphiroth, malgré l'accès mélancolique que lui donnait la présence de Génésis. Les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient rappelait au jeune Cétra que son grand frère se comportait de la même manière. Il secoua la tête pour enlever cette présence de son esprit. Impossible de se rappeler de son visage. C'était tout de même triste.


	5. Chapter V

Chapitre V

Séphiroth avait passé une nuit blanche, et était, par conséquent, d'une humeur exécrable.

Dire qu'il devait recenser aujourd'hui les nouveau postulants Soldat, avec leur ton mielleux et leurs yeux emplis d'admiration ! Pourquoi étais-ce toujours lui qui était relégué à une telle besogne ? Génésis lui avait répliqué d'un ton acerbe qu'il était, après tout, un héros.

_Tu parles d'un héros_, pensa-t-il avec un profond soupir, avant de détailler les nouvelles recrues potentielles, et son regard accrocha surtout sur un jeune garçon pâle comme un mort avec les cheveux en pétard. Il le regarda un dixième de seconde de plus que les autres, mais cela suffit à gonfler le cœur de Cloud d'une certaine fierté.

Séphiroth ne se prêta pas à son travail avec l'assiduité qu'il aurait fallut. En plus de la fatigue, son esprit était accaparé par les paroles du vice-président : « Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Dans peu de temps, vous vous en mordrez les doigts. » Or, il n'ignorait pas que la règle numéro dix-huit de tout bon Soldat qui se respecte était de ne jamais, mais jamais, prendre le vice-président pour un imbécile, et la numéro dix-neuf était de ne jamais penser que les paroles du vice-président étaient à prendre à la légère. Il y avait aussi celle où il ne fallait pas oublier que Rufus Shinra était le fils du Président. Mais s'il fallait toutes les recenser, il y aurait de quoi écrire un nouveau code civil.

Il s'arrêta au bout de la rangée. La sensation d'être épié le préoccupait depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui. En regardant au fond de la pièce, il distingua, immobile et silencieux, Tseng, l'ombre du Président. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais, si les Turks s'en mêlaient, surtout s'il s'agissait des préférés de Shinra.

L'arrivée du seconde classe chargé de faire passer les épreuves de passage empêcha Séphiroth de se demander depuis quand Tseng l'espionnait. Car le Turk passait pour l'un des meilleurs, et le Soldat était certain que le fait qu'il se montre était un message de Rufus Shinra. Qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde !

- Monsieur ?

Il se tourna vers le seconde classe.

- Il y en a quelques uns qui n'ont pas la carrure, déclara-t-il.

Après un hochement de tête de son subalterne, Séphiroth en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. S'il ne parvenait pas à semer Tseng, il devait prévenir ses complices… Ses complices ? Il n'avait commis aucun meurtre, pourquoi se mettait-il à penser comme un criminel en cavale ?

- Séphiroth !

Il sursauta lorsque Génésis lui tomba littéralement dessus.

- Tu tombes bien, dit-il ensuite. J'ai…

- Un Turk sur le dos ?

Séphiroth opina.

- Toi aussi ?

- Et Angeal, même le chiot. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire « je vous surveille ». De la part de Rufus.

Génésis regarda vaguement par dessus l'épaule de son ami, et fit mine de réfléchir. Séphiroth l'arrêta aussitôt :

- On ne peut pas se débarrasser des Turks.

- Angeal est suivi par le chauve, Zack par le roux qui tire la langue en permanence, et moi par la fille au shuriken ! Il y a forcément un moyen… ces trois-là sont toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Ne te plains pas…

- Le mec aux cheveux longs ?

Séphiroth répondit à l'affirmative. Son ami fit signe de compatir, puis reprit un sérieux approximatif :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien. Ils nous voient, ils le montrent, et ils nous entendent aussi probablement.

- Dis… tu crois qu'ils vont faire une perquisition de domicile ?

Séphiroth poussa un soupir :

- Idiot, nous n'avons pas volé, ni tué personne.

- Si… volé. Dès le moment où la Shinra vous envoie récupérer quelque chose, c'est que ce quelque chose lui appartient.

- Ah, je vois… tu t'inquiètes.

- Pas toi ?

- Si, un peu. Mais pas autant que toi.

Le première classe esquissa un sourire éloquent et le rouquin le fusilla du regard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu sais bien que je ne plaisante jamais.

- Vous voyez où nous vont nous mener vos…

- Messieurs ?

La voix basse de Tseng les fit tous deux tressaillir, et les deux Soldats se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le Turk.

- Oui ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

- N'avez-vous rien à faire, sinon discuter ?

Il sembla au Turk voir apparaître une aura noire autour de Génésis, un instant seulement. Il savait exactement comment le travailler, celui-là. Avec un tempérament aussi sanguin que le sien, il était facile de le provoquer et de lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais cela, il le laissait à Reno. Ou au patron. A voir.

- Sans doute, marmonna le rouquin. Et vous même ?

- Moi, je suis en plein travail, répliqua le Turk avec un calme olympien.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, enchaîna Séphiroth.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, sous le regard amusé de Génésis. Si Angeal était là, ils auraient parié.

Tseng céda le premier, et poursuivit sa route. Séphiroth le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparut à l'angle du mur, avant de se retourner vers Génésis :

- Je ne vais pas être tranquille si je sais que les Turks nous surveillent…

- Tu te fais toujours du souci pour pas grand chose.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est venu me trouver il n'y a pas cinq minutes ?

- C'était pour te prévenir.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis Séphiroth reprit :

- Si les Turks débarquent…

- Ne dis rien ! Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Pourtant, le rouquin ne s'imaginait que trop bien la scène. Il eut tout à coup besoin d'un conseil avisé et d'une leçon de morale à la clef.

- Allons chercher Angeal.

Séphiroth acquiesça, et les deux Soldats durent rejoindre le bureau de Lazard pour retrouver leur compère. Génésis marmonna quelques vers de _Loveless_ pour se donner une contenance, dans l'espace clos qu'était l'ascenseur. Par chance, le directeur était absent. En revanche, avec Angeal se tenait son inséparable disciple.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître ses amis, il remarqua la mine sombre que Séphiroth arborait quand il était soucieux (ce qui était assez fréquent), et une mine tout aussi soucieuse sur le visage de Génésis (ce qui était un tant sois peu plus rare).

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Génésis et Séphiroth échangèrent un regard, puis le portèrent sur Zack, et sur le mentor de celui-ci. Angeal comprit et s'adressa à Zack :

- Vas trouver le directeur, et dis-lui de ma part que je te nomme postulant première classe.

Zack ouvrit de grands yeux, poussa un cri de joie :

- C'est vrai ?

Comme Angeal approuvait, il lui sauta au cou :

- Angeal ! Mon pote ! Je t'adore !

Son mentor le repoussa :

- Ne me le fais pas regretter.

Zack se ressaisit et se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous :

- Oui, chef !

Puis, toujours sur un geste d'Angeal, il quitta le bureau du directeur du Soldat comme une flèche. Son mentor soupira :

- Il a assez d'énergie pour trois… si seulement il était un peu plus concentré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres :

- Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Les Turks… grommela Génésis.

- Ils nous surveillent, compléta Séphiroth.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama le troisième.

Cependant, Angeal n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre.

- Si c'est le vice-président qui les envoie, c'est qu'ils seront assez entreprenants. Ils ne se contenteront pas de nous espionner sagement. Connaissant Rufus…

- Ne dis rien ! coupa Génésis. J'ai compris.

Pourtant, Angeal esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? maugréa le rouquin.

- Tu t'inquiètes…

- Pas toi ? Et arrêtez de me poser cette question !

- Si. Mais je suis sûr que c'est toi qui t'inquiète le plus.

Génésis ne répondit rien, se contenant de se renfrogner. Depuis une semaine que Séphiroth avait reçu l'appel du vice-président, c'était lui qui s'occupait le plus de leur protégé. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que le première classe était tout sauf paternel.

- C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas eu de mission depuis que le vice-président m'a fait demandé ? s'enquit Séphiroth.

- C'est probable, dit Angeal.

- Et, selon toi, les Turks seraient déjà venus chez nous pour vérifier eux-même ?

- C'est probable, répéta le première classe à l'épée broyeuse.

- Je propose qu'on aille voir, intervint Génésis. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

- Du calme. Il ne faut pas agir sur un coup de tête…

- Justement, j'ai réfléchi. Si la Shinra a découvert ce qui se cachait dans le Cratère Nord, le meilleur moyen de le protéger est de le garder avec nous.

Séphiroth et Angeal échangèrent un regard.

- Ce n'est pas stupide… reconnut le premier.

- Le Cratère Nord ?

- Je viens de m'en rappeler, avoua Génésis. C'est bien là que vous êtes allés pour vos recherches ?

Angeal acquiesça lentement. La mémoire lui revenait, à lui aussi. Ils avaient été en moto jusqu'au village Glaçon, puis ils avaient pris un hélicoptère qui les attendaient là jusqu'au cœur du Cratère.

- Tu as gagné, dit-il. Allons-y.

- On ne peut pas y aller tous les trois, intervint Séphiroth. Allez-y tous les deux, je reste là. Je trouverai bien une excuse auprès de Lazard…

- D'accord.

Sans plus de paroles, Angeal et Génésis quittèrent au pas de course le bureau du directeur, laissant Séphiroth méditer longuement sur… beaucoup de choses.

Après avoir dévalé la tour Shinra, courut jusqu'à la gare, sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir dans le train, puis traversé le secteur quatre au pas de course, et monter quatre à quatre les six étages qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée à leur appartement, Angeal et Génésis parvinrent enfin, en nage, à la porte de leur domicile.

- Pourquoi… on court comme ça ? haleta Angeal.

Génésis ne répondit pas, et chercha ses clefs.

- J'espère que tu ne les as pas oubliées !

- Mais non !

Et il tira de sa poche droite ce qu'il cherchait, et les montra victorieusement à Angeal :

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que deux paires.

- Il faudrait en faire faire une troisième…

- Laisse, et ouvre cette porte !

Génésis préféra obtempérer, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Angeal tendit le cou pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait sensiblement bougé.

- Ils sont venus, affirma pourtant Génésis.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je n'ai fais qu'un tour de clef, ce matin, en partant. Et là, il y en avait deux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Séphiroth fait, d'habitude ?

- Si, d'habitude.

Il ouvrit plus grand la porte, et entra, arme au poing. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de rentrer armer chez lui, mais il fallait bien commencer un jour. Angeal le rejoignit, sans pour autant que son épée broyeuse quitte son dos. Ils inspectèrent deux pièces en long, en large et en travers, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se manifeste :

- Gen ?

L'interpellé releva aussitôt la tête, et sourit de soulagement. Le jeune Cétra venait d'émerger du couloir. Cependant, ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, signe d'agitation qui n'échappa pas à Angeal.

- Est-ce que vous cherchez… quelque chose ? risqua le garçon.

- Oui, répondit Angeal.

- Des hommes en noir ?

Les deux Soldats échangèrent un regard, avant de s'écrier d'une même voix :

- Tu en as vu ?

Ciel acquiesça.

- Ils sont… là-bas.

Génésis fronça les sourcils. Le jeune garçon indiquait du doigt la chambre d'Angeal, là où il avait ouvert les yeux. De nouveau, le première classe fut saisit d'appréhension. Toutefois, il dépassa Ciel, qui le suivit anxieusement du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre prudemment la porte. Là, Génésis pâlit brusquement.

- Oh, putain…

Angeal le rejoignit aussitôt, et, dès qu'il eut plongé son regard dans la pénombre de la pièce, il se retourna vers le Cétra :

- Tu les as tués ?

Le jeune garçon opina de nouveau.

Génésis, lui, était toujours saisit par la quantité de sang qui jonchait la pièce. Malgré la pénombre, les projections et les taches luisantes se révélaient à la lumière, apportant une odeur âcre de rouille et de mort. Et, au milieu de la pièce, deux corps en costume noirs étaient allongés. Il referma brusquement la porte, peu désireux de voir le visage cireux et sans vie des espions de la Shinra. Il lui semblait que le spectre de la mort rôdait encore dans la pièce.

Et surtout, qui allait nettoyer tout ça ?


	6. Chapter VI

Chapitre VI

Zack fut surpris de se voir suspendre d'entraînement pendant quelques jours, sous prétexte qu'Angeal était absent. Il n'avait croisé que Séphiroth, qui avait eu en réalité le bonheur d'avoir tiré la courte paille pour connaître celui qui ne serait pas de corvée de nettoyage. Et quand le jeune seconde classe demandait pourquoi Angeal ne venait pas, Séphiroth ne répondait jamais.

De son côté, le Président Shinra ne cessait de malmener son fils. D'abord parce qu'il avait été la cause de la mort de deux Turks expérimentés, et surtout parce qu'il tenait à l'éloigner. Et Rufus tenait bon pour ne pas quitter Midgar, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas céder devant son père. Le jeune homme enrageait. Tout d'abord, quand il avait fait part de ses soupçons au Président, il avait réussi à rester. Mais maintenant que deux agents étaient morts, il risquait de devoir partir en voyage pour des raisons diverses, son père n'était jamais à court d'idées pour l'écarter, ou pire : il risquait d'être viré. Et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il savait, depuis longtemps, ce que Séphiroth et Angeal avaient ramené de leur mission, et il était d'une humeur d'autant plus exécrable que c'était un gamin. Amnésique, avec ça. Et Tseng lui-même n'avait pas put trouver de fil à dérouler –surtout qu'à cause de cette histoire, il avait pris les première classes du Soldat en grippe.

Ceux-ci, de leur côté, étaient bien embêtés. Angeal surtout. Malgré le fait que les corps aient été ôtés, l'odeur rouillée du sang restait imprégnée dans la pièce, si bien que, même la nuit, il rêvait de son travail, qui, ne l'oublions pas, consistait à peu près à faire sauter la tête du plus d'Utaïens possibles dans la salle d'entraînement.

Et, un beau jour, il fallut aller croiser le fer avec des soldats du Wutaï en chair et en os. Quand le jour de l'affectation vint, Séphiroth trouva Génésis au fond de son lit, son oreiller sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? maugréa le première classe.

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! gémit le dormeur.

Séphiroth soupira.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis…

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! répéta le rouquin. Je suis malade. Laisse-moi.

- Menteur.

Il tira les draps et Génésis le fusilla du regard.

- Gen…

- Je n'irai pas.

Séphiroth considéra son ami un moment, puis :

- Lazard avait raison. Tu n'es qu'un ado attardé.

- La ferme ! Va démolir qui ça te chante, j'ai déjà donné.

Le regard de Séphiroth se posa sur le bandage que Génésis portait à l'épaule gauche. Sa détermination flancha :

- ça ne cicatrise toujours pas…

- Hum… ça fait cinq jours, pourtant. Mais, ça m'arrange. Je suis blessé, je ne vais pas au Wutaï. C'est tout.

- Tu sais ce qu'Angeal dirait…

Génésis leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il en profita pour ramener ses draps sur sa tête et tourna le dos à Séphiroth, qui abandonna. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, en salle d'entraînement, ce jour-là.

En fin de compte, il partirait seul. Cela ne le réjouissait guère, et il ne le cachait pas. Il trouva Ciel à l'entrée, qui le considérait d'un air sombre. Comme le première classe était déjà branché en mode « général », il ne dit pas un mot et n'esquissa pas un sourire.

- Séphiroth…

L'interpellé se tourna à moitié vers le Cétra.

- Tu vas mourir ?

Le jeune garçon soutint un moment le regard froid de Séphiroth, mais pas longtemps.

- Non, répondit le première classe. Je ne…

- …serai pas un souvenir.

- Jamais.

Et il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Ciel fit la moue. Quelque chose venait de le déranger. Une aura comme déjà pressentie… non. Il se faisait des idées. Il enroula nerveusement une mèche de cheveu autour de ses doigts et regarda au dehors. Il faisait sombre. Mais ici, il faisait toujours sombre, toujours nuit. Et il n'y avait pas de saison. Comme si Midgar était figée dans le temps. Cette pensée lui aurait presque hérissé les cheveux sur la tête, avec une angoisse inexplicable. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être seul. Séphiroth était parti, Angeal était à la tour depuis la veille au soir…

Il se dirigea à pas traînants vers la chambre de Génésis. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un grommellement d'ours endormi l'accueillit.

- Tu ne dors jamais ? remarqua le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe en allumant la lumière.

- Si, protesta le garçon. C'est toi qui traîne.

Il marqua une pause, et ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, tu ne traînes jamais, normalement.

- Il faut bien commencer un jour.

- Tu es tout pâle.

Génésis fronça les sourcils.

- Quand je disais que j'étais malade, c'était faux.

- A mon avis, ça ne l'est pas tout à fait.

Un sourire forcé étira les lèvres du première classe. Il porta machinalement la main à son épaule blessée, et ne fut pas surpris de constatait qu'elle était humide et poisseuse sous les bandages.

- Tu vas finir par mourir exsangue, remarqua Ciel.

- Mais non. Si je…

- Tu vas mourir, insista le garçon d'un ton un peu plus nerveux. Mon grand frère est mort comme ça, tu sais. Il n'avais… plus une seule goutte de sang dans le corps…

Il se stoppa. Il se souvenait d'une étrange créature informe et tentaculaire…

Génésis le vit pâlir. Le garçon demeura immobile quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la charge :

- Bref, il faut te faire soigner. Angeal m'a dit que ce serait plus raisonnable de te faire… euh… transfigurer ?

- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

- Mais non ! Comment il disait, déjà ? Transfuger ?

- Transfuser.

- Oui, voilà.

- Eh bien, c'est non. Je vais bien.

Le jeune Cétra fit une moue qui lui était bien particulière.

- Je vais quand même appeler Angeal… commença-t-il.

- J'ai dit : non !

Mais comme ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, le premier fit la sourde oreille et le second se dressa hors de son lit. Cependant, il sentait déjà le sang qui lui battait les tempes, et à peine eut-il fait un pas que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Ciel s'immobilisa, et le regarda, interdit, se demandant s'il blaguait ou s'il était sérieux. Il pencha pour cette solution et revint prestement vers le jeune homme.

- Euh… est-ce que ça va ?

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse intelligible, il chercha autour de lui le portable de Génésis, en vain. En se retournant vers celui-ci, il vit des filets de sang couler le long de son bras, et une pâleur excessive envahir son visage.

Les souvenirs du jeune garçon se mirent en branle, et plusieurs visions pour le moins désagréables se présentèrent devant ses yeux. Il les chassa, et préféra se concentrer sur le présent. Son grand frère avait refusé de recevoir des soins, et il était mort peu de temps après. Il était préférable que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau, surtout à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant.

- Je… vais chercher Angeal, se répéta-t-il.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapitre VII

Séphiroth sentait toujours la présence de Tseng, dans son dos. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retournait, il ne voyait personne. Il était tôt, et à part le Turk, il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Déjà, le première classe ne pouvait se déplacer tranquillement dans Midgar. Il se faisait toujours interpeller, mais toutefois on n'osait guère l'approcher. On murmurait dans son dos, comme si l'on croyait que son statut de nouveau héros l'avait rendu sourd. C'était tout de même gênant. Il traversa donc le secteur quatre d'un pas rapide, rejoint la gare, attendit le train, sans qu'on le dérange. Il n'y avait guère plus que des employés de la Shinra, dans les wagons, dont… Tseng. Le Turk s'installa délibérément et d'un air négligent près de Séphiroth. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard perçant et acerbe, ce à quoi le wutaïen répondit d'un sourire poli, avant que le Soldat ne détourne le regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole, jusqu'à ce que le haut-parleur annonce l'arrivée au secteur huit.

- Vous partez pour le Wutaï ? demanda Tseng.

- Hum.

- Seul ?

Séphiroth ne répondit pas.

- Comment se porte votre petit protégé ? enchaîna le Turk d'un ton un rien moins aimable.

Le première classe lui adressa un regard en coin.

- Le vice-président aimerait beaucoup le rencontrer, insista Tseng.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque.

Sur ces mots, Séphiroth se leva et laissa Tseng l'observer de loin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et le Soldat s'engagea dans la gare déjà en pleine activité.

Tseng descendit à son tour du train, plus lentement. Il fut rejoint par Rude, qui descendait du même wagon.

- Et Angeal ? murmura son supérieur.

- Rien à signaler. Cissnei le surveille, il est avec Zack.

- Bien.

Et ils suivirent tous deux Séphiroth, qui ressentit comme deux ondes négatives crépitait dans sa nuque.

Après une rapide traversée du secteur huit, il se retrouva face à la tour Shinra. Il fut accueillit par Lazard.

- Et Génésis ?

- Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Le directeur ne parut pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

- Bien. Je t'accompagne, je pourrai t'expliquer en chemin ce que la compagnie attend de cette mission…

- Séphiroth !

Lazard fronça les sourcils. Il détestait être interrompu. Le Soldat, à côté de lui, manqua d'être renversé par une silhouette plutôt frêle. Il reconnu sous la masse de cheveux bruns le petit Cétra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- C'est… c'est Gen ! l'interrompit le garçon. Il va mourir !

Séphiroth répondit d'un regard abasourdi, et Lazard manqua de s'étrangler avec un « Quoi ? » sonore. Le jeune garçon ignora le directeur, mais secoua le bras de Séphiroth, dont les pupilles se dilataient.

- Il s'est levé, expliqua Ciel, et… et il est tombé, comme une masse, et maintenant il se vide de son sang ! Fais quelque chose !

- Il se…

- Fais quelque chose !

Le Soldat demeura un instant interdit, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Ce fut finalement Lazard qui intervint le premier :

- C'est bien vrai, petit ?

Le Cétra le fusilla du regard, puis acquiesça. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne mentait jamais, et que surtout, _il n'était pas petit_.

- Le professeur Hojo est accaparé à quelque chose, dit Lazard, alors… Séphiroth ! Fais quelque chose !

Le malheureux première classe était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Je vais appeler le docteur Hollander, décida le directeur du Soldat en dégainant son portable.

Tseng fronça les sourcils.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ?

- …

- Rude, as-tu senti sa présence dans le train ?

Le Turks chauve secoua la tête. Les deux acolytes en costume noir échangèrent un regard, puis approchèrent de l'étrange trio. Le jeune Cétra fut le premier à les voir arriver, et il se cacha aussitôt derrière Séphiroth, qui parut rappelé à la vie. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent aussitôt, et les Turks s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du première classe.

- Monsieur le directeur… commença Tseng.

L'interpellé se retourna, et referma le clapet de son téléphone.

- Nous nous chargeons de prévenir le docteur Hollander.

- Pourquoi les Turks se mêleraient-ils de ça ? gronda Séphiroth.

- Vous avez une affectation qui vous attend, monsieur Crescent.

Séphiroth aurait bien voulut répliquer, mais Lazard approuva les Turks.

- C'est vrai… ne t'inquiète pas pour Génésis. Je préviendrai Angeal.

Le regard perçant de Tseng paraissait regarder au delà de Séphiroth, sur lequel pourtant il fixait un œil particulièrement vivace. Ciel le sentit, et murmura :

- Ne me laisse pas avec eux, je t'en supplie…

Le Soldat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tourna à demi la tête vers le directeur du Soldat :

- Je ne pars plus.

- Co… Comment ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Et vous, dit-il aux Turks, allez chercher Hollander, au lieu de me regarder de la sorte.

Tseng fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis fit un signe de tête à Rude, qui se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Ciel le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu à l'intérieur.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapitre VIII

- Il va falloir le transfuser.

Angeal et Séphiroth échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'approuvaient que ce soit Hollander qui soigne Génésis. Surtout Angeal, mais il écartait toujours la pensée d'un lien de parenté quelconque avec un scientifique (raté).

Séphiroth fit un pas en avant, mais Angeal l'arrêta d'un geste. Le première classe fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être le donneur, déclara Hollander.

Angeal lui adressa un sourire conciliant, puis entra dans l'infirmerie à la suite du scientifique, laissant Séphiroth pensif. _Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas être le donneur ?_

Il s'attarda quelques instants devant la porte close, puis tourna lentement les talons. Il n'avait plus la tête à partir en mission, à présent. En fait, il regrettait surtout de ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Pourtant, c'était évident, à présent. Génésis avait toujours eut une fierté démesurée. Il n'aurait jamais dit qu'il allait mal. Surtout pas à Séphiroth, qui commençait à trouver leur relation un peu trop à couteaux tirés. Il n'y a pas si longtemps… avant la guerre, en fait, avant que Séphiroth commence à se démarquer, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Eh oui, Séphiroth avait toujours eut l'esprit un peu torturé et envahit par la nostalgie (ce qui nous rappelle un peu quelqu'un). Mais, lorsqu'il revenait au présent, c'était en général très efficace, et il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas, comme le lui avait conseillé Angeal, gardé un œil sur leur petit protégé.

- Où est-il passé ? pensa-t-il tout haut.

- C'est une excellente question, remarqua une voix qui sonnait désagréablement à l'oreille du Soldat.

Il se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et faillit soupirer de désespoir. Encore un Turk… et pas n'importe lequel.

Reno remarqua sa mine dépitée et lui adressa un grand sourire :

- Salut !

- Encore vous…

- Comment ça, « encore nous » ? Moi, au moins, je fais mon travail.

Séphiroth analysa la situation, puis jugea que dialoguer avec un tel individu était une perte de temps. Il tourna les talons avec panache, et laissa Reno en plan.

Le jeune Turk tira la langue, et lui courut après.

- Dites, Séphiroth !

- …

- Euh… vous n'avez pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- …

- C'est drôle, je croirai entendre Rude.

Le Soldat lui lança un tel regard que Reno n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier son calembour. Figé sur place, il le laissa s'éloigner de quelques mètres, puis reprit son courage à deux mains en se souvenant de sa mission : retenir Séphiroth le plus longtemps possible.

A même moment, Tseng tentait une approche avec ce qu'il considérait comme une cible. Pourtant, la cible avait plutôt tendance à le regarder de travers et n'était pas effrayée le moins du monde, avec un air légèrement dédaigneux que le Turk mis sur ses mauvaise fréquentations.

Quant à Ciel, il suivait Tseng avec une distance de quelques mètres entre eux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait pour l'avoir appris de la bouche de ses collègues aujourd'hui décédés. D'ailleurs, l'une des premières questions du Turk avait été de demander pourquoi il les avait tués.

- Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas me menacer, répliqua le jeune Cétra d'un air gêné.

Il regarda Tseng du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui.

- De tout manière, je n'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit le garçon.

- Oui, c'est connu, on ne fait jamais exprès de tuer ses adversaires…

- C'est ironique ?

- Tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, de toute façon ? Ils sont morts.

Il fut presque surpris de voir flotter sur le visage de Tseng comme un air de tristesse.

- Voilà un mode de pensée bien archaïque, dit ce dernier.

Ciel ne répondit pas, et le Turk hésita avant d'enfoncer le clou :

- Enfin, ce n'est guère étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu un peu moins de deux mille ans en léthargie…

Le Cétra lui adressa un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Rencontrer ta dernière… descendante.

- Que savez-vous de la Calamité des Cieux ?

Tseng pâlit légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta, et, surpris de ce mouvement soudain, Ciel ne l'imita que quelques pas plus loin.

- C'est ultra-confidentiel, répondit Tseng tout en bloc.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous dirai rien sur la Terre Promise. C'est donnant-donnant.

Le Turk hésita. Ils se trouvaient au « Purgatoire », les Taudis du secteur huit. Difficile de divulguer des informations secrètes dans un tel lieu de passage.

- Pas ici…

- Peu importe. Pour tous ces êtres, la menace tombée du ciel ne représente rien. Ils ne comprendraient pas, même s'ils écoutaient.

Tseng hésitait toujours. Il jeta quelques coups d'œils nerveux autour de lui, et s'approcha d'un pas de sa « cible », qui recula de la même manière. Il comprit et se résigna.

- Ce qu'on appelle la « Calamité des cieux » a été nommée « Jénova » par le scientifique qui l'a découverte il y a plus de quinze ans, sous forme de strate géologique vieille de deux mille ans, le professeur Gast, qui pensait à tort avoir découvert un Cétra. En réalité, ce n'est qu'une entité extra-terrestre arrivée sur terre il y a deux mille ans.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Ciel l'écoutait avec l'attention d'un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire affreuse. Il s'était lui-même rapproché. Tseng marqua une pause, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à divulguer des informations qui risquaient de lui valoir la peine de mort si cela s'apprenait. Mais il continua toutefois :

- Puis, Gast, avec l'aide d'une Cétra véritable, apprit que Jénova était une entité maléfique aux pouvoirs occultes ayant perturbé le fragile équilibre de la Rivière de la Vie et décimé le peuple Cétra par une pandémie et des attaques d'une envergure démentielle. Les quelques survivants –peut-être en faisais-tu partie- l'ont capturée et mis hors d'état de nuire. Puis elle fut oubliée.

De nouveau, Tseng se tut. Remarquant le brusque silence de son interlocuteur, Ciel cessa d'enrouler ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Ce que le professeur Hojo ne comprend pas, termina le Turk, c'est pourquoi, si les Cétra ont migré ou sont partis d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils t'ont laissé dans le Cratère Nord.

Le jeune Cétra choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre :

- C'est parce que c'est moi qui étais le sceau qui maintenait… Jénova enfermée.

- Un sceau humain ?

- Je ne suis pas humain.

- Et ? Que se passera-t-il si le sceau est brisé ?

Ciel parut brusquement soucieux.

- La Calamité renaîtra…

- Elle est démembrée, et son corps est entre les mains de la Shinra.

Tseng cherchait surtout à se rapprocher d'un point qui intéressait particulièrement le Président.

- Peut-être parles-tu au niveau cellulaire, risqua le Turk.

Ciel le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis dit :

- Au niveau cellulaire… Oui, sans doute.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Vous craignez une épidémie ?

- Bien pire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Tseng eut du mal à cacher son trouble.

- Sache que ce que je t'ai révélé, seules les hautes sphères de la Shinra Corp. sont au courant.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que sais-tu de la Terre Promise ?

- Il y a autre chose ?

Le Turk parut exaspéré. Mais il plaignait pourtant ce gamin d'avoir trop éveillé l'attention de la Shinra.

- Ce n'est pas à moi, mais au Président qu'il faut le demander.

- Hum…

Ciel demeura pensif quelques minutes, les yeux tournés vers le haut.

- Conduis-moi à ma… descendante.

Tseng nota qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Si cela ne lui fit pas plaisir au premier abord, il tâcha de se persuadé que ce n'était jamais qu'un être âgé de quelques deux millénaires…


	9. Chapter IX

Comme il pleut aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas d'idées -.-" ce chapitre sera sur le thème des larmes et de l'amitié… wouhou ! ça rime ! ^^"

* * *

Chapitre IX

L'église des Taudis avait quelque chose de reposant, et de surnaturel. Il n'y avait que là que les fleurs pouvaient s'épanouir librement. Et il n'y avait que là qu'on pouvait voir le ciel, pourvu qu'on ose lever la tête.

Aerith aimait cet endroit. Le calme qui régnait dans le monument dévasté remplissait certains de crainte et d'appréhension, car l'être humain a peur du silence. Mais Aerith entendait toujours quelque chose dans l'église. Des murmures, insaisissables, qu'elle seule semblait entendre. Des murmures tranquilles et apaisants, qui semblaient parfois venir des fleurs jaunes et blanches qui poussaient dans le chœur, ou parfois du ciel, ou même de nulle part.

Mais, cette fois, lorsque la porte massive du bâtiment s'ouvrit, les murmures émanèrent de _quelqu'un. _C'était la première fois qu'Aerith entendait ces paroles inintelligibles venant d'un cœur humain.

Mais Ciel n'était pas humain. Lui aussi, il entendait ces voix. Il les entendait et il les comprenait. Il entendait les voix mélancoliques des fleurs, puis celle, plus joyeuse, plus vivante, d'Aerith. C'était à ses oreilles une mélodie douce, nostalgique et un peu douloureuse.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger une parole pour comprendre. Aerith ne retint pas un sourire, et s'avança pour lui parler, car une brusque envie de rompre le chant monotone qui dansait autour d'eux l'avait prise.

A mesure qu'elle approchait, les yeux du jeune garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Lorsqu'Aerith lui prit les mains, elles coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues pâles.

Au même moment, une pluie fine perla les fins pétales des fleurs.

Séphiroth avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de Reno, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il avait remis le cap sur l'infirmerie, et Angeal en était sortit, si bien que le jeune Turk s'était effacé et avait regardé de loin.

Reno était bien vite sortit des pensées de Séphiroth à partir du moment où il s'était tut et qu'il s'était évaporé, et l'inquiétude du première classe avait reprit le dessus dès qu'Angeal s'avança vers lui, d'un air peu enthousiaste.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il presque à mi-voix.

Angeal se força à sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le connais, il ira mieux d'ici quelques jou…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase devant le visage décomposé qu'affichait progressivement Séphiroth.

- Et là, maintenant ? insista celui-ci.

- Complètement amorphe.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer…

Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il reprendrait du poil de la bête si tu lui rendais visite.

- Tu… crois ?

Le Soldat haussa les épaules, et remonta un peu son épée broyeuse dans son dos.

- Ah… il va falloir avertir le directeur Lazard… soupira-t-il. Tu ne veux pas…

De nouveau, il s'interrompit, et se récria :

- Non, je vais y aller moi-même.

- Bien.

- Ah, Séphiroth…

Angeal leva un doigt, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer un long sermon. Finalement, il prit un air paternel et dit :

- Souris un peu.

Même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Séphiroth acquiesça, et le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas. Il demeura immobile pendant quelques instants, puis il entra dans l'infirmerie. Les lits blancs étaient presque tous occupés, et certains avaient les rideaux tirés. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas très beaux à voir… Séphiroth ne s'attarda pas à ce genre de détail, et rencontra bientôt Hollander, qui avait le nez rivé sur une liasse de feuilles d'analyse. Il manqua de rentrer dans le première classe, et s'écarta d'un pas en s'excusant.

- Séphiroth ! Que faites-vous ici ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se demandant si c'était ironique ou non. Apparemment pas. Néanmoins, la scientifique mis un moment avant de comprendre :

- Si… si vous venez vois Génésis, il est dans une chambre à part. Il a fallut le transfuser d'urgence.

Séphiroth adressa un bref signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien écouté ce que lui avait dit Hollander, puis le dépassa pour aller chercher les « chambres à part ». Mais l'homme parut se faire un devoir d'accompagner le première classe, bien qu'il se tienne à une distance respectable. Comme c'était un homme assez bavard, il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques réflexions en le guidant. Voyant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien parler à un mur, il risqua :

- Vous savez…si vous aviez attendu ne serait-ce que quelques dizaines d'heures de plus, il serait mort.

Séphiroth pâlit encore plus, si bien qu'il devint presque transparent. D'abord surpris, Hollander fut fier de son effet. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de faire accroître le sentiment de culpabilité du Soldat.

- On avait utilisé un sort de Soin sur lui. Pas de la gnognote, en plus. C'était vous ?

- Non…

_Et nous n'avons pas de materias chez nous. _

- Alors, c'est sûrement le… euh… « garçon » que vous gardez avec vous.

Séphiroth lui décocha un regard meurtrier, mais Hollander ne regardait pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et posa la main sur la poignée pour empêcher que Séphiroth n'ouvre la porte avant lui.

- Nous savons que c'est un Ancien, déclara le scientifique.

Si ç'avait été possible, Séphiroth serait devenu encore plus pâle. Il se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui d'Hollander, qui ne le soutint pas longtemps et s'écarta d'un pas, puis fit volte face et retourna à ses papiers en s'éloignant prudemment.

C'est donc avec un double sentiment de culpabilité que Séphiroth entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta indécis, un moment, dans l'entrée, puis se décida à s'avancer vers Génésis, allongé dans un lit, les yeux clos. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lorsqu'il vit Séphiroth s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je pensai que tu dormais, remarqua ce dernier.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme refermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Ils demeurèrent sans parler durant plusieurs minutes, puis Génésis murmura :

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'excuser.

Séphiroth le fixa avec des yeux surpris.

- Pardon ?

Génésis rouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- Je te connais, poursuivit-il. Tu es du genre à te faire une montagne pour peu de choses.

- Tu as failli mourir…

- Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, visiblement gêné.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… je ne suis plus un gamin.

Pourtant, Génésis détourna le regard et se mit à fixer le plafond.

- Quoique… si, un peu.

Séphiroth ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser sur son ami un regard triste.

- Je suis… euh… jaloux.

- Je sais.

- Parce que… je… les efforts que je fais me semblent ridicules… à côté de ce que toi, tu fais, sans la moindre difficulté…

Génésis s'interrompit, et fit une moue mécontente.

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est complètement idiot… De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

Pour souligner ces paroles, il tourna le dos à Séphiroth. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

- Tu es un vrai gamin, se moqua-t-il.

Il n'eut qu'un silence pour toute réponse. C'était rare que cela lui arrive.

- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit frère… et je sais que tu mets ta fierté de côté pour m'avouer ce genre de chose.

Nouveau silence. Mais Séphiroth tenta de se persuader que sa tirade ne serait pas délibérément ignorée.

- Mais je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu me jalouse. Au contraire…

- Ne fais comme si tu comprenais…

- Si. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je ne comprends pas. Regarde-toi… tu as bien plus que je n'ai.

- Ha ha… aïe… (il a mal à l'épaule quand il rigole ?)

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Génésis risqua :

- Et… qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... ton naturel. Tu as toujours été plus extraverti que moi. Tu arrives à te mêler aux autres sans mal alors que je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer. Et… tu te souviens, quand on était petits ?

_On me regardait toujours de travers… parce que j'étais différent. Nous n'avions même pas dix ans, et pourtant, j'étais déjà méprisé et mis à l'écart. Les autres avaient peur de moi. Même les instructeurs me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre… J'étais seul… Jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal et toi arriviez. Je me souviens encore. Tu faisais bien une tête de moins que moi. Déjà, à l'époque, tu avais ton rêve : devenir un héros, et Angeal a gardé sa vieille rengaine sur les rêves, l'honneur… et finalement c'est toi qui m'as défendu le premier. _

- Arrête… c'est pas une raison valable…

Séphiroth sortit de la ronde morose de ses souvenirs de petite enfance. Génésis lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient.

- Gen…

- La ferme !

- Tu pleures ?

Génésis se figea une seconde, avant de se tourner à moitié vers Séphiroth, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- C'est juste… une poussière dans l'œil.

- Angeal avait raison. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi joyeux ? ça t'amuse ?

- … oui.

- Tss…

- Avant de m'insulter, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis content que tu pleures pour moi.

- Ah ouais ? Qui te dis que c'est pour toi que je pleure ?

- Pourquoi, sinon ?

Génésis ne répliqua pas, et poussa un profond soupir.

- Eh… tu veux bien me promettre une chose ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Si je meurs… tu pleureras ?

Séphiroth fit la moue.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Et il referma les yeux.


	10. Chapter X

Wouhou ! Incroyable ! Mon dixième chapitre ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien : )

* * *

Chapitre X

Rufus se sentait bien seul, dans son petit bureau de Vice-Président. Il avait toujours cet air morose collé sur le visage comme une deuxième peau, et le rapport de Reno ne fit que renforcer davantage cette impression.

- Euh… Patron ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Si Rufus avait eut des canons à la place des yeux, Reno serait mort désintégré. Le jeune Turk se demanda pourquoi diable les hauts gradés de la Shinra avaient tous cette drôle d'habitude de donner l'impression de vouloir tuer tout le monde –bien sûr, c'était plus subtile chez certains que d'autres, mais c'était flagrant chez le Vice-Président.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour la tournure que va prendre la guerre ? risqua Reno.

- Ce n'est pas le plus grave. Mais je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec toi. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous avez l'air de le croire !

- Dans ce cas, prouve-le ! Tseng est bien trop sentimental pour être un Turk. Reno, tu as la réputation d'être l'un de nos plus cruels agents…

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Et je peux vous garantir que je n'ai jamais laissé filé une proie !

- … et aussi l'un des plus bavards.

- Euh…

Rufus arbora l'un de ses fameux sourires implicites et sadiques sur les bords.

- Je vais te confier un travail de très haute importance… es-tu seulement capable de te taire ?

Reno esquissa un sourire en coin pour répondre à celui de son patron.

- Quand c'est pour le boulot… après tout, je suis un Turk.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu vas rattraper les erreurs de Tseng.

- Vous m'en croyez capable ? Je suis flatté.

- Au lieu de me ramener le gamin, il l'a conduit à l'Ancienne des Taudis. Elle risque de lui apprendre que la Shinra la cherche, et pourquoi.

- Mais, patron… il a déjà des raisons de se méfier. Vous parlez bien du gosse qui a flingué Fred et Alissa ?

- Exact.

- Bon… je vous le ramènerai. Parce que c'est mon travail en tant que Turk.

Kunsel soupira en trouvant de nouveau Zack occupé à faire des accroupissements, au beau milieu de l'étage du Soldat, à l'endroit même où on était autorisé de souffler. Le jeune Soldat ne l'entendit même pas arriver, concentré sur le nombre de flexions qu'il s'était fixé. Son ami attendit un moment avant de se manifester :

- Hé, Zack ! Toujours en stand by ?

- Tiens ! Salut, Kunsel… 33…34…35…toujours !

- Estime-toi heureux. Il paraît que c'est la folie, au Wutaï. La moitié des gars envoyés là-bas se sont fait massacrer.

Zack ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il avait entendu parler de cette nouvelle, survenue quelques jours auparavant.

- 39… je suis…40… au courant… 41…

- Il paraît que Séphiroth a refusé son affectation.

Kunsel s'assit sur un banc, et suivit les mouvements de Zack du regard. Il arrêta bientôt, car son ami ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et qu'il risquait d'avoir le tournis.

- Ce serait étonnant, répliqua Zack en tournant à demi la tête vers Kunsel.

Il ne parvint pas à rester en équilibre avec le buste presque tourné, et il tomba à la renverse. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en se relevant :

- Oh… 52 ! Je devais parvenir à 100 ! Si je ne suis pas suffisamment endurant, je ne pourrai jamais passer devenir un héros…

Kunsel ne releva pas. Il regarda son ami s'interroger mentalement sur la conduite qu'il devrait adopter, puis ôta son casque. Aussitôt, Zack cessa tout calcul et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Tout le monde savait, chez les seconde classe, que s'il y en avait bien un qui était suspecté de dormir avec son casque, c'était bien Kunsel. Celui-ci rendit son regard étonné à Zack.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Euh… pour rien.

- Je suis en perm pour une semaine. Et je passai te dire au revoir.

- Tu t'en va ?

- Je vais voir mes parents, à Kalm.

- T'es de Kalm, toi ?

Kunsel secoua la tête. Comme Zack le dévisageait toujours, il répliqua :

- Quoi ?

- Ça me perturbe…

- Pardon ?

Puis le seconde classe compris et remis son casque d'un air bougon. Enfin, il se leva et salua son ami :

- Je t'enverrai des mails. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à partir au Wutaï tant qu'il n'y aura pas un première classe apte à…

- Comment ça ?

- Zack, je viens de te dire que Séphiroth en personne avait refusé une affectation, et toute la garnison qu'il devait avoir sous ses ordres a été livrée à elle-même face à l'ennemi et a été massacrée.

Zack pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, à la manière d'un jeune chiot qui essaye de comprendre ce qu'on tente de lui dire. Kunsel ajouta :

- Pour tout te dire, il risque gros. Peut-être qu'Angeal sera nommé chef spirituel du Soldat, après ça.

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait Génial !

- Mais ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il n'aura plus le temps de t'entraîner.

Zack croisa les bras. N'oublions pas qu'il était toujours assis par terre suite à sa chute malencontreuse. Quand il se rendit compte de son imposture, il se redressa aussitôt.

- Et… en gros, Séphiroth va être recalé ? risqua-t-il.

- Plus ou moins. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Mais pourquoi il aurait refusé son affectation ?

Kunsel haussa les épaules.

- Va savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un première classe du Soldat…

- Eh, n'oublie pas que je veux en être ! répliqua Zack.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapitre XI

Le Président Shinra pianotait sur le bras de son fauteuil de cuir, dardant sur Séphiroth un regard que celui-ci lui rendait sans difficulté. A côté, Hojo faisait se heurter lentement ses doigts maigres les uns contre les autres, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, attendant le verdict avec impatience. Celui-ci tardait à se faire venir. Quiconque que Séphiroth fixait directement avait du mal à s'exprimer.

Finalement, le Président replongea sur les dossiers trônant sur son bureau un regard sévère, et dit :

- Je vous laisse une autre chance. Rendez-vous au Wutaï et exécutez les ordres qui vous seront donnés.

- Très bien… mais pas avant que Génésis ne soit guéri.

Les doigts d'Hojo s'accélérèrent alors que ceux du Président se figèrent sur les bras de son fauteuil.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua-t-il en se levant. La situation au Wutaï est des plus critiques. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme _vous_ pour détruire la résistance Wutaïenne.

- Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est malheureusement impossible… intervint Hojo. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul à posséder les capacités de destruction à la hauteur des missions qui t'attendent là-bas.

- Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre, répéta Séphiroth sans se démonter.

Asthon Shinra retint un soupir d'exaspération et se mit à chercher une punition exemplaire qui servirait d'exemple aux autres Soldats si l'envie leur prenait de désobéir aux ordres.

- Il est impossible de discuter avec vous, grogna-t-il. J'aurai dû vous écouter, professeur, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hojo.

- C'est certain, remarqua celui-ci de son air supérieur.

Le Président n'en tint pas compte, se hissa lentement sur ses petites jambes grassouillettes, et prononça d'une voix caverneuse et menaçante :

- Séphiroth Crescent, première classe du Soldat, je vous fait mettre en unité disciplinaire… au Wutaï, aussi longtemps que votre collègue sera convalescent.

Séphiront fronça les sourcils. Non seulement ils allaient l'envoyer au Wutaï de force, mais il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'exécuter les tâches ingrates et les missions où un homme normalement constitué avait une chance sur dix de revenir vivant. En fait, il était certain que la Shinra était satisfaite de ce traitement qu'elle infligeait à ses Soldats. Ils refusaient un ordre, et on trouvait un excellent moyen de les obliger à exécuter les ordres les plus durs, les affectations les plus suicidaires. Et le tout, pendant qu'il serait encore inquiet pour Génésis. Vraiment…

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie de la Shinra, Génésis se massa l'oreille en la sentant siffler. Puis il se replongea dans la lecture de _Loveless_ sans s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre individuelle fut poussée, le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Toutefois, son regard mauvais qu'il adressait habituellement à Hollander s'évapora.

- Ah ! Je me demandai quand tu finirai par venir me voir.

- Désolé, bredouilla Ciel, à la fois pour la porte et pour la visite tardive.

Génésis referma son livre d'un geste, et le garçon le prit comme une autorisation à avancer.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas mort, ironisa le jeune homme alors que le jeune Cétra s'asseyait à demi sur le rebord du lit.

- C'est vrai que tu parles beaucoup pour un mourant…

Ciel ajouta à cette remarque un regard soulignant sa pensée. Génésis le couva du regard un instant. On aurait dit un jeune chat qui demandait à être récompensé par sa nouvelle prise. Amusé, le première classe se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas la rancune tenace, et il sourit tristement, avant de monter à hauteur du visage du Soldat une fleur de lys jaune pâle.

- Une fleur… eh, mais c'est une vraie ! s'exclama ce dernier. Ça alors ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Il la prit doucement entre ses doigts, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se fane ou ne disparaisse comme par enchantement, captivé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une fleur au beau milieu de Migar, et, qui plus est, dans l'enceinte même de la tour Shinra, surtout une fleur fraîche –et c'était surtout la première fois qu'on lui en offrait. Il marmonna un remerciement qui, faute d'être tout à fait intelligible, était néanmoins sincère. Le jeune Cétra eut l'intime conviction d'avoir remporté une bataille ardue.

- Il y en a dans… euh… ce qu'on appelle les « Taudis ».

Le regard de Génésis devint soudain dur et inquiet.

- Dans les Taudis ? Quand es-tu allé dans les Taudis ?

- Hier… murmura Ciel, mi-surpris, mi-effrayé.

- Seul ?

- Non. C'est si grand, ici, que je me serai perdu, sinon.

- Mais pourquoi diable Angeal ou Séphiroth t'aurait emmené sous la plaque ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

- Je vois… marmonna Génésis. Qui t'y a accompagné, dans ce cas ?

- … Tseng.

Il fut étonné de voir Génésis pâlir d'un seul coup, et crut qu'il risquait une rechute. Mais le jeune homme venait juste de ressentir une profonde irritation, et surtout une grande colère.

- C'est un Turk… commença-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a été aimable, tenta vainement de le rassurer le Cétra.

- Au diable son amabilité ! C'est un larbin de la Shinra ! C'était une ruse ! Ce que tu peux être naïf…

Ciel le coupa net, d'un regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que Séphiroth avait eut pour le Président quelques instants plus tôt.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter comme ça, dit-il avec un calme olympien. Je n'ai rien. Il m'a présenté une descendante de mon peuple…

- Une « descendante » ?

Le jeune Cétra se tut. Il hésitait à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais Génésis était inquiet, et très remonté. Toutefois, il avait épargné la fleur alors qu'il avait senti un brusque accès de colère.

L'entrée d'Hollander coupa court à ses hésitations. La vue du vieux scientifique éveilla un instinct enfoui de proie traqué par un prédateur particulièrement vicieux et sournois chez le jeune garçon. Il se raidit, et Génésis vit ses pupilles se rétrécir. Si le jeune homme ne lui avait pas pris le bras pour le rassurer, les réactions instinctives de défenses du jeune Cétra se seraient réveillées, et les derniers à avoir provoqué ces réactions étaient morts exsangues.

- De la visite, Génésis ? remarqua Hollander.

- Quel sens de la déduction, ironisa le jeune homme.

Mais, lorsque le scientifique posa son regard sur le visiteur, un sourire passager tendit ses lèvres minces.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapitre XII

Quelques jours plus tard, Génésis avait repris du poil de la bête et Hollander avait déclaré qu'il serait même suffisamment en forme pour partir au Wutaï dès que possible, ce qui n'était guère au goût du principal intéressé. Le Président Shinra, dans sa grande mansuétude, et surtout avec l'intérêt qui consistait à garder Séphiroth au Wutaï en unité disciplinaire, lui accorda une semaine de permission.

Ce ne fut pas avec un grand regret que Génésis abandonna son lit à l'infirmerie, mais presque. Durant son longue attente en solitaire dans cette chambre vide et silencieuse, il avait interminablement réfléchit à ses pauvres conditions de vie en tant que membre du Soldat, et s'était mis à regretter de plus en plus sa condition. La pensée qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas choisit de lui-même cette vie lui effleura l'esprit et ne le lâcha plus. Il allait demander des comptes à son père, aussi cette semaine de permission tombait plutôt bien.

Désespéré par les résultats de Zack, Angeal avait finalement décidé de le mettre entre les mains de Séphiroth, au moins pendant une séance, juste pour qu'il voie un peu le niveau auquel il aspirait à se hisser. Angeal avait proposé cette solution à son ami la veille du retour de Génésis. Séphiroth avait longuement hésité. Faire la morale, et entraîner un garçon aussi surexcité et incapable de se concentrer que Zack… il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- Mais non, plaida Angeal. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'écoutera.

- Pourquoi m'écouterait-il plus que toi ?

Ah, voilà une question qui demeura sans réponse dans l'esprit de Séphiroth, alors que tout le monde était en mesure de connaître la réponse… Voici pourquoi Angeal ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire.

Assis sur le canapé, le Soldat regardait sans vraiment le voir les informations à la télévision (Shinra Canal, s'il vous plaît). Séphiroth contemplait d'un œil vide les restes de leur pauvre repas. Encore du surgelé, pour changer. Les trois colocataires avaient longuement discuté à ce sujet, et il fut décidé qu'au moins un d'entre eux devrait prendre des cours de cuisine… ce projet était resté très longtemps en suspend, avant d'être rangé au fin fond de leur mémoire.

- Tu crois que Ciel sait cuisiner ? risqua Séphiroth.

- Je n'en sais rien… répondit Angeal. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les conserves.

- Angeal… la dernière phrase que tu viens de dire… tu ne trouves pas qu'elle aurait pût s'appliquer à un chat ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Entre Zack et ce pauvre gamin, tu as bien des animaux de compagnie, ironisa Séphiroth.

- Pourquoi « tu » ? Il est beaucoup plus attaché à Génésis… tu savais qu'il lui avait même ramené une fleur ?

Nouveau regard.

- Le veinard, commentèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Puis ils se replongèrent dans leur contemplation première. Jusqu'à ce Séphiroth se lève et emmène à la cuisine le plateau-télé qu'il avait partagé avec Angeal, qui resta pensif sur son siège. Il planifiait déjà l'entraînement des prochaines séances.

Séphiroth déposa d'un air las le plateau sur le bord de l'évier, et qui fut bientôt oublié. En se retournant, il trouva Ciel accroupit sur une chaise, enroulant une de ses mèches brunes autour de ses doits fins.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda le Soldat.

- Je réfléchis…

- A quoi ?

Le jeune garçon leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Séphiroth.

- Je peux venir avec vous, demain ?

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais me battre, insista Ciel.

- Toi ? Tu es encore plus fragile qu'un fétu de paille.

Le jeune Cétra le fusilla du regard.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te méfier des apparences ? Pour la peine, je me battrai contre toi. Demain.

Il secoua son doigt pour l'en échapper des cheveux qui se vrillaient les uns entre les autres.

- Sinon, Quand est-ce qu'il revient, Gen ?

Séphiroth en aurait presque était attendri par ses grands yeux émotifs s'il n'avait pas été lassé d'entendre cette question tous les jours.

- Tu l'aimes bien, on dirait…

- C'est vrai.

- Pourquoi un tel engouement ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

Séphiroth se contenta de le toiser de son air de général. Le garçon ne cilla pas.

- Il a le même comportement que mon grand frère. C'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas ton frère pour autant.

- Je sais. Mon frère est mort, il y a… longtemps. Et personne ne pourra le remplacer.

Le seul fait que cela faisait deux mille ans que sa famille avait perdu la vie, alors que lui-même avait survécu, pourvu que l'on appelle cela vivre, lui était parfaitement intolérable.

Tout comme le besoin de croiser le fer avec Séphiroth sans qu'il sache pourquoi l'agaçait fortement.

* * *

Un peu court, ce chapitre... vraiment désolée pour le retard !


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapitre XIII

Zack n'avait pas une très grande patience, aussi n'avait-il put attendre chez lui une heure convenable pour partir, et maintenant il attendait depuis un long moment en faisant les cent pas devant la salle d'entraînement. Il avait grandement hâte de se mesurer à Séphiroth, l'idole des foules, le héros du Wutaï ! D'ailleurs, une question pourtant sensée avait traversé l'esprit de Zack durant un dixième de seconde (et malheureusement pas la mienne -.-;) : Séphiroth n'était-il pas sensé être au Wutaï, justement, pour une mission d'une extrême importance ? Oui, mais pour Zack, Séphiroth était l'égal de Superman, et sans point faible ! Alors, forcément, revenir du Wutaï en quelques secondes n'était naturellement pas impossible pour Séphiroth Crescent ! Quoique, bien entendu, Séphiroth n'était pas encore capable d'un tel exploit…

Il n'y tenait plus lorsqu'il vit enfin Angeal apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il bondit littéralement sur ses pieds :

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es en retard !

Angeal soupira.

- Je me doutai bien que tu aurais une demi-heure d'avance. Alors je suis venu plus tôt.

- Mais quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Angeal remarqua sur le visage de son élève ce petit air de chien battu qui faisait sa réputation au sein du Soldat… ou du moins entre les trois première classe. Il posa une main affectueuse sur sa tignasse noire, et le jeune homme protesta.

- Mon pauvre, ironisa son mentor, Séphiroth t'a laissé sur le pas de la porte comme un chiot malpropre…

- Hein ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il est déjà ici ?

- Tu es là depuis des heures et tu ne l'as pas vu passé ? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il irait plus tôt que prévu à la salle d'entraînement.

Zack et Angeal échangèrent un regard suspicieux, puis Angeal changea de sujet :

- Zack, que dois-tu faire si tu veux devenir première classe ?

- Euh…

- Toujours la même réponse…

Pourtant Séphiroth était bien à la salle d'entraînement. En réalité, il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de mal à passer sans que Zack le voie –c'était justement le passage où le jeune seconde classe faisait carrément le tour de l'étage du Soldat. D'ailleurs Séphiroth ne s'attendait même pas à le voir arriver si tôt.

Ciel le suivait comme une ombre boudeuse. Cela faisait déjà un moment déjà que le jeune garçon ressentait la vive nécessité de croiser le fer avec Séphiroth, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et puis, il en avait assez de Midgar, de son ciel sans jour et sans nuit, de ses odeurs humaines et mécaniques et du mako qui circulait dans toute la ville et qui lui donnait la chair de poule lorsqu'il passait trop près de tout ce qui était susceptible d'en contenir. Il se promit de retourner voir Aerith dès que possible. Même si c'était plus le calme de l'église qui lui manquait qu'autre chose.

Séphiroth hésita avant de télécharger un décor. Il en prenait toujours un, car il avait la fâcheuse tendance à lancer des attaques d'une trop grande envergure pour que les murs le supportent. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre réellement avec son protégé. Il n'avait pas abandonné totalement l'idée que Ciel était en réalité une fille, bien que ce dernier lui aie confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il renonça donc à mettre en place le décor et entra dans la salle d'entraînement à proprement parlé. Le jeune Cétra resta un instant immobile sur le seuil, regardant d'un œil peu rassuré l'intérieur de la salle. Mais comme Séphiroth lui fit nettement comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas indéfiniment, il entra.

L'effet que lui prodigua la vue de la Masamune le fit s'immobiliser de nouveau. Comment pouvait-on manier une lame aussi longue ? Toutes les armes qu'il était en mesure d'invoquer seraient aussi impressionnantes que des allumettes à côté du katana. Mais une telle lame avait forcément un point faible, et pas des moindres, étant donné la taille.

En faisant le décompte, Séphiroth n'attendit pas moins de dix minutes le temps que Ciel examine toutes les manœuvres qu'il pouvait tenter et surtout avec quelle arme. Une arme à double lame apparut enfin dans la main du garçon. Séphiroth considéra en silence la capacité à invoquer des armes de son –petit- adversaire. Enfin, il se mit en garde.

- Prêt ?

Il n'eut droit, pour toute réponse, qu'à un sec hochement de tête.

Séphiroth n'hésita pas à attaquer en premier, à une allure qui lui semblait relativement lente, si bien que le Cétra eut le temps de parer son coup. Séphiroth fit aussitôt peser de tout son poids sur la Masamune, afin que Ciel ne puisse pas la retenir plus longtemps. En revanche, il fut relativement surpris lorsque la résistance que ce dernier lui opposait disparut, et le traversa. Séphiroth n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que son adversaire s'était évaporé.

Séphiroth comprit alors. Si le jeune garçon parvenait à se dématérialiser, c'était qu'il avait déjà un niveau plutôt élevé. Il se retourna brusquement et lança une octofrappe. Cette botte plus trop secrète, qui avait pourtant fait la renommée de Séphiroth ne sembla pas inquiéter Ciel outre mesure, qui contre-attaqua aussitôt avec un sort Glacier.

Lorsque Séphiroth prit enfin au sérieux cet affrontement, son regard se modifia, ses pupilles rétrécirent. En une seconde, il fit pleuvoir les coups sur son adversaire, qui n'essuya pas une seule égratignure cependant. L'impression de se battre contre un fantôme irrita le Soldat. De plus, le-dit fantôme ne faisait que lui rendre ses estocades.

En réalité, la terrible impression de déjà-vu s'insinuait dans la tête de Ciel. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce souvenir, ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'autre chose que d'un violent flash rouge, et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait. Comme ses gestes de défense étaient automatiques, il n'eut pas à se concentrer sur le combat, mais plutôt sur les yeux de Séphiroth, qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à croiser. Dès que le première classe levait les yeux vers lui, il les détournait, par un réflexe craintif.

Il fut enfin déstabilisé par le sort « Ange-sans-cœur » sans réussir à l'éviter, et se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Séphiroth.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de fuir ? gronda ce dernier avec humeur.

Alors seulement leurs regards se croisèrent. Le temps se suspendit un instant. Ciel subit un très bref flash-back de 2000 ans en arrière. Une terreur indistincte se mêla à une rage noire qu'il nourrissait depuis ce temps-là. Sa vue se brouilla, et il oublia instantanément qui se tenait devant lui.

Séphiroth se retrouva projeté en arrière, et heurta le mur d'en face de plein fouet. Le choc fut si rude que même ses organes en prirent un coup, et il sentit le sang remonter le long de sa trachée. Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de bloquer une salve d'énergie non identifiée, suivie de très près par une autre qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter. Il était trop surpris pour lancer une contre-attaque. Il n'en eut d'ailleurs guère le temps. Les attaques qui l'assiégeaient se suivaient de bien trop près pour lui permettre le moindre mouvement défensif. Il eut la très nette sensation d'être plongé dans de la lave en fusion, et se demanda s'il n'allait pas y passer.

Lorsque les salves s'arrêtèrent, il mit un certain temps à retrouver l'usage de ses membres et de ses sens. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit Ciel, son bras gauche tremblant, brûlé comme à vif, haletant. Il hoqueta et tomba à genoux. Il cracha une quantité impressionnante de sang, un sang d'un noir d'encre. Séphiroth était trop interloqué, pour ne pas dire choquer, pour réagir immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune garçon s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol rendu poisseux par tout le sang répandu qu'il se leva et commença à rendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Voilà un cobaye pour le moins… intéressant, marmonna une voix trop bien connue à ses oreilles.

Séphiroth se retourna, surpris. Hojo remonta ses lunettes, et les reflets dissimulèrent son regard, qui se portait sur les dégâts reçus par la salle. En revanche, le Soldat ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire sadique qui avait rythmé sa pauvre enfance.

- Vraiment intéressant… répéta Hojo pour lui-même.

- Professeur… commença Séphiroth.

- Tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te l'emprunte, bien sûr ?

- Mais...

Séphiroth ne put protester. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hojo ne l'aurait pas écouté.


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapitre XIV

_2000 ans plus tôt…_

Un tremblement violent secoua l'écorce terrestre, et une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous si biens raisonna dans leurs oreilles, pleine d'une souffrance indescriptible, déchirant la nuit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, pour voir son frère, à côté de lui, debout.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il instantanément.

Le jeune homme accorda un regard chaleureux à son cadet.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Je viens avec toi ! Où vas-tu ?

Un sourire accompagna le regard, et il sentit la main de son frère se poser, rassurante, sur sa tignasse brune et emmêlée.

- Juste voir père. Ne sois pas si inquiet…

Il voulut protester, mais son aîné sortit de la tente qu'il partageaient tous deux. Le jeune garçon demeura immobile une seconde, puis ne résista pas et posa sa main sur le sol. La terre fila entre ses doigts comme du sable. Il recommença son geste, et ne tarda pas à sentir un picotement brusque et intense, qui l'obligea à retirer son bras. C'était bien la première fois que la Planète le repoussait, surtout d'une manière aussi violente.

C'était trop tard pour ne pas se sentir inquiet. Il releva la tête, et vit, au dehors, les lueurs verdâtres qui s'agitaient, au Nord, et pas si loin d'ici. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le nom de son frère y resta coincé… comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Non, c'était impossible… il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié !

Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage, et il bondit sur ses pieds pour mieux se précipiter au dehors.

- Mère !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts sombres se tourna vers lui. Il remarqua que les autres membres du clans étaient là. Tous semblaient soucieux et regardaient au Nord. Sa mère lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y blottit, en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une météorite… mais personne n'est rassuré par ce qu'il y a, là-bas.

Elle tendit la main vers ce qui sera le Cratère Nord.

- Où est grand frère ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate, mais sa mère répondit au bout d'une attente qui lui parut interminable :

- Il dit avoir l'impression de percevoir une présence étrangère.

Il n'osa pas faire part à sa mère que Gaïa l'avait repoussé. Pourtant, il n'était pas improbable que cette présence soit bel et bien réelle et plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ferma les paupières.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et sa respiration fut difficile. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit au-dessus de lui que le sourire cynique et le reflets sur les verres de lunette d'Hojo, dissimulant son regard. Le scientifique l'examina comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle autre espèce en voie de disparition clouée sur une table d'opération par des tubes où filtrait de l'énergie mako. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. A partir du moment où sa poitrine commença à se soulever plus rapidement que lorsqu'il était inconscient, le professeur Hojo s'approcha d'un pas et fit pianoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres, une habitude agaçante qui lui était venu du temps où il ne cessait d'observer impatiemment le professeur Gast.

- Ah, mon précieux spécimen daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux… nous allons pouvoir passer quelques tests.

Ciel se raidit aussitôt. Le regard qui perçait à travers le reflet, maintenant qu'Hojo s'était approché, était tout sauf avenant.

- La solution A est-elle prête ? lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux à ses deux assistants, qui s'affairaient dans un coin.

- Oui… oui, professeur, répondit l'un d'eux en prenant délicatement une petite seringue contenant un liquide à la couleur indéfinie.

Le scientifique fit bouger ses doigts à la manière de pattes d'araignées courant avidement vers leur proie, et la saisi avec bien moins de précaution que ses subordonnés. L'impression de n'être qu'une mouche prise dans la toile d'une grosse et velue araignée n'est guère agréable, et Ciel sentit son poignet trembler avant même que son tortionnaire ait posé la main sur lui. Celui-ci laissait rejaillir tout son sadisme dans cette malheureuse petite seringue, mais il avait l'air de trouver cela tellement jouissif qu'il dégageait une aura repoussante, si bien que même les deux assistants se tinrent à distance de leur supérieur.

Pourtant, quelqu'un toussota bruyamment alors que la « mouche » sentait son cœur lâcher. L'un des jeunes gens collés au mur étouffa un cri, comme si le perturbateur venait de commettre un sacrilège terrible. Hojo se figea, sa main trembla de frustration, il reposa la seringue avec une lenteur exagérée, puis se redressa et se retourna à la même allure.

- Qu'est-ce-que-c'est ? articula-t-il en détachant les syllabes.

La réponse ne fut qu'un bâillement grognon, ce qui eut le don de donner une prodigieuse envie de meurtre au scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Turk fiche ici ! s'exclama-t-il sans prendre le temps de mettre sa phrase à l'interrogative.

- Je viens de la part du Vice-Président, répondit enfin l'interpellé en passant une main dans sa tignasse rousse.

- Reno, retournez voir votre maître et dites-lui qu'il peut commencer à faire ses bagages.

- Reno considéra Hojo comme une curiosité de la nature –ce qu'il était- et se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas été traumatisé dans son enfance pour réagir de la sorte.

Il coula un regard vers les grands yeux bleus qui semblaient l'implorer en silence. Une seconde. Puis il revint à la charge :

- Professeur, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que, où qu'il soit, Rufus Shinra sera toujours votre supérieur.

Hojo grommela des paroles inintelligibles. Son regard alla du Turk à son cobaye, et il marmonna dans sa barbe que le Vice-Président pouvait bien allait au diable et qu'il ne comprenait pas la portée scientifique des expériences qu'il allait mener. Le tout en beaucoup plus compliqué. Les assistants n'intervinrent pas, et se recroquevillèrent d'avantage en laissant passer le chef des Turk, venant en renfort. Le teint d'Hojo vira au noirâtre, et force fut de constater que sa parenté avec les arachnides devait exister.

Tseng détailla le personnage furieux, puis lui intima l'ordre d'obéir aux ordres du Vice-Président. Comme Hojo ne bougea pas, sauf pour poser ses doigts les uns contre les autres afin d'éviter d'étrangler Tseng et d'en faire un nouveau cobaye, ce dernier se tourna vers Reno, qui obtempéra avec un sourire. Il avait toujours eut envie de détacher ce genre de tubes, rien que pour voir la tête du scientifique. Le jeune Turk dévisagea une seconde le garçon attaché au bout, et celui-ci lui lança un regard qui trahissait son impuissance. Bien que réputé être le plus cruel de sa section, Reno se laissa attendrir par le petit androgyne. Il prit soin de ne pas lui faire trop mal en retirant les aiguilles des capteurs et des perfusions.

Ciel considérait le jeune homme avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. Il se laissa sangler sur une civière et la présence de Tseng le rassura momentanément, même si le bras dans lequel Hojo avait piqué commençait à le faire souffrir.

- Dites à votre _maître_, cracha Hojo, de se méfier des effets secondaires…


	15. Chapter XV

Chapitre XV

Son bras le lançait douloureusement. Il était toujours plongé dans de lointains souvenirs qui remontaient à bien des siècles auparavant…

Son frère ne revenait pas. Son père ne revenait pas. Ceux qui les avaient accompagnés ne revenaient pas. Dans le clan, une sorte d'émoi terrifié s'était développé. Il hésita à leur parler de ce rejet qu'il avait subi plus tôt. Mais cela pouvait aussi bien signifier que Gaïa le reniait… et, par conséquent, tout son clan. La peur d'être rejeté lui coupa la gorge. C'est pourquoi il se porta lui-même volontaire pour monter voir cette « blessure ». Sa mère le dévisagea avec anxiété. Elle voulut refuser, mais c'était lui qui avait la perception de Gaïa la plus développée. Elle se laisserait soigner par lui, sinon par personne. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, et aussi peur de se sentir si seul à ce moment-là.

La voix de Tseng le héla, et le ramena dans un présent qu'il n'avait jamais désiré.

- Le Vice-Président veux te voir, lui rappela-t-il. N'oublie pas, ne mentionne pas Jénova. Ne dis rien sans qu'on te l'ai demandé et ne parle pas à tort et à travers.

Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Tseng étudia ses traits pâles et effrayés, puis poussa un très maigre soupir, à peine audible. Puis il frappa deux coups à la porte, attendit qu'on lui réponde et entra, poussant à moitié le jeune cétra derrière lui.

Rufus ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque le chef des Turk amena devant son bureau le garçon, qui ressemblait à cet instant à une poupée désarticulée. Néanmoins, le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut bien assez vivant pour que le vice-président comprenne qu'il n'était pas totalement apathique et soumis. Rufus sourit, mais ce n'était guère pour faire entrer Ciel en confiance.

- Tu as peur ?

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur son bras, à l'endroit où il avait été piqué. Cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Rufus l'interpréta comme une réponse.

- C'est compréhensible.

Il marqua une pause.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais pus survivre à deux mille longues années, enfermé au cœur même du Cratère Nord… et pourtant, cela me semble plausible.

Une lueur de crainte brilla dans les yeux du cétra. Le vice-président haussa un sourcil.

- La Terre Promise… ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ciel tressaillit, et le regarda d'un air effaré.

- La… la Terre Promise ?

Le regard de Rufus devint brillant. Mais sa mine réjouit se déconfit lorsque Ciel ajouta :

- Il faut être mort, pour goûter à la Terre Promise… C'est « la fin du voyage », que Gaïa nous offre pour nous remercier de notre pèlerinage. Les êtres comme vous ne peuvent aspirer à rejoindre la Terre Promise.

- Que dis-tu ? N'est-ce donc qu'une sorte de paradis ? Pas une terre emplie de mako comme le pense mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le « mako ». Et la Terre Promise n'est pas une « terre » à proprement parler.

Rufus demeura interdit, puis un sourire cynique étendit ses lèvres, et un rire moqueur le secoua.

- Alors, le vieil homme n'a aucune chance !

Sa réaction prit Ciel au dépourvu.

Angeal se massa les tempes, signe qu'il se sentait réellement dépassé par la situation. Séphiroth se sentait tout aussi mal à l'aise.

- J'entrevois à peine la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, soupira le premier, à part que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler « une merde noire ».

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… quoi faire… m'excuser ?

- C'est inutile. Pour l'instant, il ne faut rien dire à Gen, sinon il t'arracherait la tête… déjà qu'il aura revu son père juste avant…

- Que faire, dans ce cas ? Le sortir de là ?

- Mais comment, Seph ? Comment ? Autant demander à un vautour de cesser de tourner autour d'une carcasse !

Séphiroth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait ce genre de situation, et regrettait pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas être sur un champ de bataille et de ne pas avoir d'ennemi à décapiter d'un simple coup de Masamune.

- Mais, Angeal… on ne peut pas rester à rien faire… il n'a que nous.

Les épaules du Soldat, pourtant larges, s'affaissèrent.

- Je sais, soupira Angeal.

- Eh, c'est pas toi qui me dit toujours qu'il faut persévérer et qu'il y a une solution à tout ?

Les deux premières classes se retournèrent vers un Zack peu rassuré, mais convaincu de son effet.

- Zack ?

- Euh… j'ai tout entendu ! avoua le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Séphiroth esquissa une grimace qui en disait long. Essayer de garder un secret ou trouver une solution discrète avec un chiot surexcité sur les talons, c'était une mission suicide. Et pourtant… ils n'avaient pas été très prudents.

Loin de là, à des années lumières de se douter que ses deux colocataires se torturaient les méninges pour ramener leur petit protégé, Génésis faisait face à un autre problème, qui pour lui, était tout aussi casse-tête : son père.

La première chose que dit le vieil homme en le voyant, ce fut :

- J'ai appris que tu avais refusé une mission au Wutaï.

- J'étais malade, répliqua son fils adoptif.

- Tu es faible. Et tu te dis Soldat…

En haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, le vieillard entra dans la maison. Génésis tint à peine compte de ces froides salutations. Ç'avait toujours été ainsi. Et sa mère était encore pire, dans son genre. D'origine modeste, son orgueil n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des années, et visiblement, son fils adoptif ne remplissait pas les espoirs qu'elle avait fondé en lui.

- Et pourtant, on nous avait assuré que cette expérience serait un succès… avait-elle lâché un jour devant un enfant de neuf ans encore incapable de comprendre la portée de ces paroles.

Le jeune homme qu'était devenu ce même enfant suivit jusqu'au salon, pour trouver dans cette pièce une figure qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir. Il se contenta d'hausser dédaigneusement un sourcil :

- Docteur Hollander…

- Lazard m'avait dit que tu rentrais chez toi pour ta permission. Je me suis permis de venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

L'homme faisait bien une tête de moins que Génésis, mais se tenait devant lui avec une sorte de supériorité qui ne faisait qu'irriter le Soldat.

- En fait, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, déclara sa mère.

Et elle ajouta :

- Je t'interdis d'ouvrir la bouche pour déclamer un seul vers…

- Vous n'avez aucune sensibilité.

- Et toi, tu en as trop, répliqua le vieux banoran. Jamais tu n'arriveras à la cheville de Séphiroth de cette manière !

Hollander semblait s'amuser de la situation, de voir le jeune homme se faire enfoncer de la sorte par ceux qui l'avaient élevés.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire ? coupa Génésis.

Le scientifique prit la parole, et expliqua avec plus ou moins de clarté la nature du projet G. Génésis n'y prêta, en vérité, que peu d'attention. Il retint, en revanche, que ce projet n'avait pour but que de recréer un Cétra à partir d'un fœtus humain et de cellules de Jénova. Hollander ne s'arrêta que pour faire l'impasse sur le résultat, non pour épargner le principal concerné, mais pour cacher sa cuisante défaite face à Hojo.

- Lui et moi nous sommes jetés sur le projet aussitôt, mais il a trouvé la bonne combine. Moi, j'ai tâtonné, et résultat : le peu d'avance que j'avais a été retardé par l'évolution du fœtus. Deux ans et demi ! Tu parles d'une croissance… mais Hojo m'a eut ! Pour partir d'un pied d'égalité, nous devions prendre les mêmes cellules souches, celles de la même femme, mais j'ai été trop pressé, et il ne lui a rajouté des cellules qu'_après_ m'avoir donné les cellules de l'enfant. J'ai recommencé un an plus tard, avec ma femme. Ma première expérience n'était même pas encore terminée, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Mais, ce fut un succès ! Bien que…

Hollander fut coupé par un Génésis à la fois soucieux et sceptique :

- Et ce… fœtus ? C'était moi ?

- Autrement dit, tu n'es qu'une expérience ratée, traduit son père.

Une sorte de choc électrisa la nuque du jeune homme.

- Et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit ? Je ne suis qu'un rat de laboratoire et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Allons, Génésis, ne t'énerve pas, intervint posément Hollander. Je n'ai pas dit ça… ta mère s'était vouée à la science, et tu as partagé le même sort que Séphiroth, voilà tout.

- Vous voulez dire que Séphiroth est mon frère ?

Hollander eut un demi sourire.

- Oui.


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapitre XVI

Quand il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, Génésis laissa tomber son arme sur le sol.

- Nom de…

Il ne trouva pas de juron assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. S'il n'avait aucun remord pour avoir ôté délibérément la vie de ses parents adoptifs, des pensées nombreuses et insupportables s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit.

_Un monstre_.

Il n'était qu'un monstre… un monstre destiné à s'auto détruire… et pire que tout, celui qu'il adorait autant qu'il le haïssait était son frère. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucun trait en commun. Rien. Autant sur le plan physique que sur le caractère.

- Et maintenant ? murmura-t-il. Vous allez me laisser crever la gueule ouverte ?

- C'est simple. Tu vas revenir à Midgar, et faire exactement ce que je te dirai…

Séphiroth éternua. Il frissonna légèrement, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Angeal.

- Tu as pris froid ?

- Non… non, tout va bien.

Le première classe jeta néanmoins un regard inquiet dans son dos.

- Si j'ai bien compris, fit Zack, à qui Angeal avait finalement raconté toute l'histoire, il va falloir tirer le gamin du département scientifique avant que Génésis revienne ?

- Le tirer de là tout court ne serait pas mal, rectifia Angeal.

- En tout cas, à moins d'être un Turk, on peut rien faire…

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils, mais Angeal poussa une exclamation. Il paraissait tellement ébahit par sa révélation que Séphiroth et Zack l'observèrent avec une once d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne s'exprime.

- Les Turks… répéta Angeal. On peut peut-être faire un compromis, avec eux.

- Un compromis avec ces gens ? Quelle idée… maugréa Séphiroth. Autant passer un contrat avec le fils Shinra, en suivant ton raisonnement.

- Ecoute, Séphiroth, le coupa son ami, Rufus ne veut pas que du mal soit fait à Ciel, et, de plus, il ne laissera pas son père mettre la main sur lui. Il peut nous aider.

- Qui sait ce qu'il peut faire à ce pauvre Ciel ! Je suis contre.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée…

- C'est un peu extrême.

Zack suivait leur échange avec attention, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tseng se poster à côté de lui, et le Turk toussota discrètement pour attirer leur attention, faisant sursauter le jeune seconde classe.

- J'ai tout entendu, révéla le Turk.

Il marqua une pause pour dévisager les deux première classe, dont la mine s'était passablement déconfite.

- Le Cétra est déjà entre les mains de Rufus Shinra.

- Comment ?

- Etes-vous sourd, maître Hewley ?

- Quand je vous demande comment, c'est _comment est-il arrivé là _?

Il évita néanmoins de rajouter « bougre d'âne », car leur seule chance était plutôt susceptible.

- Peu importe. Je ne viens pas vers vous en tant que représentant de Rufus, mais de monsieur le Président.

- Ah…

Zack se taisait, et considérait Tseng d'un air plutôt grave.

- Que veut-il ? demanda Séphiroth.

- Cela ne concerne pas le garçon. Vous êtes levé de votre affectation disciplinaire. Génésis est guéri, et il repartira directement au Wutai sans repasser par Midgar. Vous êtes au repos pour le moment. Tous les deux.

- C'est impossible, répliqua Angeal. Il était presque exsangue, et après avoir rendu visite à ses parents, il ne devrait même pas être en état de réciter _Loveless_.

Tseng n'ajouta rien. En fait, c'était simplement parce qu'il ignorait les détails. Rien de plus. Pourtant, Angeal fut persuadé du contraire.

- Et le petit ? demanda Séphiroth.

- Cela, je ne peux rien faire, décréta Tseng. Il vous faut entrer directement en contact avec Rufus. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Séphiroth et Angeal échangèrent une moue dépitée.

Ciel, de son côté, n'affichait guère une mine plus réjouie. Il ne sentait plus qu'à peine son bras, qui affichait un énorme hématome noirâtre à l'endroit où Hojo l'avait piqué. Rufus l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand effort pour le soulager de sa douleur. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, maintenant que Reno et Tseng s'étaient retirés, et Rufus n'était pas parvenu à en apprendre d'avantage sur un lieu empli d'énergie mako.

Rufus décida donc d'adopter une autre technique. Il s'assit à son bureau, et, sans lâcher son prisonnier du regard, il demanda :

- Tu n'avais de la… famille ? Des amis ?

Ciel lui accorda à peine un regard. Mais un regard empli d'une tristesse incommensurable, qui ne laissa pas de marbre même le cynique et froid vice-président.

- La Calamité des Cieux, Jénova… comment a-t-elle agi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais plus, répondit Ciel après un moment d'hésitation.

Il regarda le sol, puis son regard monta de nouveau vers Rufus.

- Si… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Curieux, le jeune homme fit silence. Ciel attendit un peu avant de commencer son récit, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il lui semblait qu'il avait besoin de confier cette histoire. Peu importe à qui…

- Quand je me suis rendu à mon tour au Cratère Nord, comme vous l'appelez, je l'ai vue… Elle n'avait pas de forme. Juste des yeux… des yeux rouges… terrifiants.

Il fit mine de soustraire à sa vue cette chose horrible, mais en vain.

- La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'emparer du corps de ma mère. Elle a conservé son apparence, mais l'a corrompu. Mère ne pouvait pas supporter une telle puissance, et une telle malfaisance. Elle a préféré se donner la mort. Mais Jénova ne s'attarde pas à ce genre de détail. Gaïa ne pouvait pas la reprendre, et ma mère est morte… en vain.

Devant ses yeux se présentèrent la scène. Il se souvenait au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait. Rufus vit le voile du souvenir se poser sur le regard du jeune Cétra, qui se parlait plus à lui-même qu'au jeune homme.

Le garçon revoyait la masse informe se diriger vers lui. Sa mère faire un rempart de son corps. Se tordre de douleur sous l'assaut de la créature. Sa peau virer au bleu, comme si elle se noyait. Ses cheveux blanchir. Et ces yeux…

Rufus ne fut pas surpris de voir des larmes rouler sur les joues pâles de son captif. Celui-ci gémit et posa ses mains devant ses yeux. L'hématome avait grandit.

- On ne pouvait pas la combattre. On ne pouvait rien faire…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour la sceller ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus !

Il leva vers Rufus un regard paniqué.

- J'ai peur ! J'ai toujours peur !

Rufus demeura interdit un instant. Il ne savait que faire pour éviter à cet être si frêle et si perdu de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de se perdre en divagations plus alarmantes les unes que les autres. Il se contenta de le laisser se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un nom qui lui fit hausser les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Où est Génésis ? Il n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui…

Rufus hésita à lui confier qu'il était parti pour le Wutaï.

- Pourquoi Génésis ?

- Mon grand-frère…

- Génésis ne peut être ton frère. Il a reçu des cellules de Jénova.

Le jeune homme regretta presque ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il vit la réaction du Cétra. Pourtant, il continua :

- Tout comme Angeal, et Séphiroth… que vas-tu faire ?

- Dans ce cas, les cellules chez Angeal et Génésis sont encore endormies. Ils ne présentent aucun symptômes.

- Mais, Séphiroth ?

Ciel se remémora cette agaçante impression de devoir se battre contre celui-ci. Il comprenait. Son irritation, sa frayeur lors de leur affrontement… Jénova était en train de prendre le pas sur lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour le signaler à Rufus, celui-ci avait déjà saisi son visage entre ses mains et pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapitre XVII

- Je croyais que vous dénigriez toutes les méthodes de votre père ?

Rufus fusilla Tseng du regard. Celui-ci esquissa un demi sourire, avant de reprendre :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une aberration que Jénova ait été contenue pendant deux mille ans par un Cétra. Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve cela plausible.

- On ne te demande pas de penser, mais de faire ce qu'on t'ordonne, répliqua son supérieur d'un ton acerbe.

- Vous pensiez gagner sa confiance de cette façon ? S'il a vraiment vécu, il y a deux mille ans, il n'a pas dût comprendre.

- Tseng ! Tais-toi. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Le Turk se tut, bien que toujours amusé de la façon dont son patron s'était fait remettre à sa place par sa propre victime.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles du Wutai ? bougonna enfin le jeune homme.

Tseng retrouva enfin son sérieux habituel et professionnel.

- Depuis le retour de Séphiroth à Midgar, les choses se sont un peu dégradées. Mais nos forces ont toujours le dessus.

- Le vieil homme a pourtant envoyé Génésis après lui ?

- Oui. Mais nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis treize heures.

- Quelle précision… ironisa le Vice-Président.

- Et que faisons-nous pour Ciel ?

Rufus haussa un sourcil.

- Tseng… tu sais que tu m'as déçu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop sentimental.

Le Turk ne releva pas. Il soutint toutefois le regard de son supérieur. Une lueur de cynisme naquit au fond de l'œil de celui-ci.

- Vous n'allez pas le ramener à Hojo ?

- Je t'en prie… je ne suis pas aussi horrible. Ou plutôt, je ne supporte pas Hojo. Il est à la botte du Président, et je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

- Vous devriez cesser de tout juger en fonction de votre père…

- Tu m'insupporte. Vas-t-en.

- Monsieur…

- Vas-t-en !

Tseng resta interdit une seconde, puis tourna les talons. Il n'appréciai guère la réaction de Rufus, sur lequel il veillait depuis tant d'années, et fut plutôt surpris de croiser Reno, qui aller dans la direction opposée.

- Où vas-tu, Reno ?

- Voir le patron, répondit ce dernier. Apparemment, chef, j'ai eu plus de chance que vous sur ce coup là !

- Fais attention. La chance a la fâcheuse tendance à t'abandonner.

- Pas avec moi.

Et le jeune Turk dépassa son aîné avec son habituelle insolence. Tseng le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur son agaçante démarche de vainqueur.

Il se retourna et regarda droit devant lui. Il ne vit alors que l'obscurité du couloir. Néanmoins, il l'emprunta. Il marcha en silence, claquant le talon sur le carrelage froid et lisse, sans un regard vers le sombre paysage qui s'étendait au delà.

- Tseng…

Le Turk s'immobilisa, et se tourna à demi. Dans la pénombre ambiante, il pouvait aisément remarquer la pâleur dérangeante de son interlocuteur.

- Mon bras me fait mal.

Le jeune garçon tendit son bras, et Tseng ne réprima pas un haut le cœur. La peau avait viré au noir, comme s'il était atteint de gangrène, plus sombre à l'endroit où la cruelle aiguille avait pénétré sous la peau. Des veinures blanches sillonnaient le membre, et avaient gagné la main, également bleuie, et ses doigts semblaient crispés, les ongles abîmés et noir, comme s'il s'était coincé chacun de ses doigts dans une porte. Et l'odeur était celle de la chaire qui pourrit.

Tseng ne dit rien. Il inspira profondément. Il se doutait bien que c'étaient là l'œuvre des cellules de Jénova, mais il n'osait cependant l'avouer au Cétra.

- Tseng ?

- Je ne suis pas médecin. Encore moins scientifique… Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'adresser, je le crains.

- Alors, laisse moi partir.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que le type en blanc te l'a ordonné ? Même s'il est ton supérieur, si ce qu'il te demande est mal, tu ne dois pas l'accomplir.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu comprenne.

- Mon frère me disait toujours d'écouter mon cœur. Et tu peux me croire, mon frère prenait toujours les bonnes décisions.

Le Turk soupira légèrement. Ciel laissa son bras retomber et le soutint de sa main valide. Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Je peux aller voir Angeal ?

Tseng décida de rester ferme. Mais il se sentait blessé par l'attitude de Rufus. Il fallait une bonne leçon à un tel gamin en parfaite opposition avec son géniteur. Le Turk se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Soit. Suis-moi.

Un sourire soulagé s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Ciel, qui se figea lorsque Tseng se retourna. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de chasser ce regard de flamme de ses paupières. Il garda les yeux ouverts et fixa son regard sur la queue de cheval de Tseng.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapitre XVIII

Un coup de sonnette donné un peu trop vaillamment un jour où il fallait ramener du travail à la maison n'était guère réjouissant. Voilà pourquoi Angeal fut tenté de laisser l'importun à la porte et se replonger dans ses dossiers. Pourtant, il grommela quelque chose à Zack, affalé sur le canapé, à jouer à la console.

- Quoi ?

- Va ouvrir ! répéta Angeal avec humeur.

Le seconde classe s'exécuta, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de son mentor. Comme il n'y avait pas de judas à la porte, il l'ouvrit à toute volée et tomba nez à nez avec… un écarquilla tellement les yeux que Tseng crut qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- Monsieur Hewley est-il présent ? demanda poliment le nouveau venu.

- Euh…

- Eh bien, monsieur Fair ?

Zack n'eut pas à bredouiller une quelconque excuse comme quoi Angeal était absent, car le première classe en personne se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Tseng sentit une certaine hostilité dans son regard.

- Alors vous… commença-t-il.

- Laissez là ce regard meurtrier, répliqua Tseng. Sachez que je suis en train de commettre une grave erreur à cet instant précis.

- En effet. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous présenter jusqu'à ma porte.

- Laissez là également ces piques mesquines et emportez ceci avant que je ne change d'avis.

Et de désigner le pauvre Ciel, avachi contre le mur, somnolent dans sa douleur, qui avait augmenté au point qu'il devienne amorphe. Angeal fit exactement la même tête que Zack, ce qui amusa le Turk plus qu'autre chose.

- Ciel ?

- Quoi ? C'est _ça_ que vous cherchiez à sortir de chez Hojo ? Comment il a fait pour sortir tout seul ?

- Zack, emmène-le à l'intérieur, j'ai à parler à ce… monsieur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça prudemment, puis passa un bras autour de l'épaule du jeune Cétra, qui se laissa guider comme une poupée désarticulée. Zack remarqua tout de suite son bras, et sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.

Angeal attendit que Zack soit à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de se tourner vers Tseng. Il se demandait s'il ne regretterait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais…

- Il semble que je vous doive des excuses…

Tseng fut surpris, mais cette fois dans le bon sens.

- Je connais votre « code d'honneur », et vous vous y pliez de mauvaise grâce, en ce moment même.

- Certes, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me reposer sur un Turk. Mais, que vous soyez ou non rattaché à Rufus Shinra, je dois avouer que vous m'ôtez un poids.

- Sachez que je n'ai agi que pour infliger une défaite à mon supérieur. Une défaite qui lui servira de leçon. Je n'ai pas voulu vous rendre service, ni à ce garçon.

- Peu importe. Vous l'avez ramené, et je vous dois excuses et reconnaissance. J'en connais un qui va être ravi.

- Si vous parlez de Génésis, le contact avec lui a été brusquement interrompu.

Angeal fronça les sourcils.

- Interrompu ?

- Oui. Il ne répond plus. Il se pourrait que ce ne soit qu'une simple anomalie dans la transmission, mais la possibilité qu'il ignore nos appels n'est pas nulle…

- Non. Génésis n'est pas comme ça.

Tseng ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons. Angeal le regarda descendre l'escalier de sa démarche silencieuse, puis entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'inquiéter pour Génésis, car déjà Zack le hélait, ayant entendu la porte se refermer :

- Eh, il est brûlant, et… tu devrais voir l'état de son bras !

Le première classe se dirigea vers le salon, et le canapé sur lequel Zack avait étendu le Cétra. Angeal fut rebuté par l'aspect du bras, et posa une main sur la tempe de Ciel. En effet, il avait une sacrée fièvre.

- Je crois qu'il est passé entre les mains d'Hojo, hasarda Zack à mi-voix.

Son mentor ne répondit rien, examinant le membre infecté du regard.

- Une matéria de soin marcherait peut-être ? risqua le seconde classe. Ou pas…

Angeal lui jeta un bref regard, qui suffit à Zack pour comprendre qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener à Hojo, qui possédait l'antidote. Hors de question de l'amener à Hollander. Alors…

- Rattrape Tseng, dit-il enfin.

- Quoi ?

- Rattrape-le ! Vite !

Zack bondit sur ses pieds devant le ton impérieux, et, sans vraiment se poser de question, ouvrit la porte à la volée et bondit dans le couloir. Angeal reporta son attention sur Ciel, et croisa son regard.

- Petit ? est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement, les yeux pleins de larmes et brillants de fièvre. On y lisait aussi la peur. Une peur terrible, qui avait fait paniquer Angeal sans lui laisser le temps de chercher une meilleure solution, qui reposait sur Tseng…


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapitre XIX

- Vous devez accepter !

Tseng n'aimait pas qu'un autre que Rufus lui donne des ordres. Surtout de cette nature.

- Seriez-vous tombé sur la tête ? Vous me demandez de… descendre dans le laboratoire d'Hojo et de voler un antidote ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à voler les laboratoires ?

- Oui ! répondit Zack avant Angeal. Tu es un Turk, un espion, un expert ! Tu peux faire ça, non ? Et puis, ce gamin, tu l'aimes bien ?

- Je suis, en effet, un Turk. Et un Turk ne s'attache à personne. Surtout pas à des cibles.

Cependant, Tseng n'avait pas regardé Zack directement, et celui-ci n'était pas aussi dupe que certains pouvaient croire. Angeal ne s'inquiétait pas de ça, mais plutôt de convaincre Tseng.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Aerith Gainsborough, conseilla le Turk à mi-voix, après une brève hésitation.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Angeal rapidement.

- Une Ancienne, tout comme lui. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire.

- Hein ? Une Ancienne ? Ici, à Midgar ? s'exclama Angeal. C'est une plaisanterie !

- Elle vit dans les Taudis. Vous la trouverez à l'église du secteur 5.

- Je doute qu'une simple jeune fille puisse extraire ces saloperies de son bras sans qu'on l'ampute.

Tseng sentit la colère lui monter à la tête :

- Si j'étais vous, je ne la sous-estimerai pas. Elle a plus de pouvoir que vous le pensez !

Sur ces mots, le Turk fit volte-face, et, lorsque Zack tenta de le rattraper, il avait disparut. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Angeal :

- A mon avis, on devrait faire ce qu'il dit…

Le première classe ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire les cent pas dans l'entrée. Zack referma la porte, indécis également. Au bout de quelques instants, une voix faible s'éleva du canapé :

- Amenez-moi… il a raison… amenez-moi là-bas…

Angeal tourna un regard attristé vers son protégé, et le rejoignit dans le salon. Là, il s'accroupit près de sa tête et dit :

- Tu n'es pas en état de voyager. Attend ici. Je la ramènerai.

Un pâle sourire éclaira brièvement le visage enfiévré du jeune garçon. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point Angeal était imprégné des cellules de Jénova… pas assez, en tout cas, pour lui faire perdre sa bonté et son sens du devoir.

- Merci…

L'expression de son visage rappela des souvenirs à Angeal. Très lointains, mais il croyait se souvenir que, enfant, Génésis avait attrapé la fièvre estivale, et qu'il avait promis à celui-ci de ne pas le dire à ses parents, ni de le forcer à retourner chez eux. A ce moment, son ami avait sourit tristement et l'avait remercié. Il avait la désagréable impression que les yeux de Génésis avaient reflété la même lueur.

Ce souvenir fut bientôt chassé par une nouvelle inquiétude. Angeal demanda à Zack de veiller sur le garçon pendant qu'il irait à la recherche d'Aerith. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement brillant dans le rôle d'infirmière, mais le jeune malade ne se révéla pas trop difficile à veiller : il garda ses yeux enfiévrés rivés au plafond, et ne lâchait une parole que de temps en temps.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'immeuble, Angeal dégaina son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son ami et attendit. Longtemps. Pour finalement tomber sur sa messagerie. Il fronça les sourcils. Certes, Génésis n'était pas un féru de technologie, mais en général, il répondait lorsqu'Angeal ou Séphiroth –parfois- l'appelait. Il referma le clapet de son mobile et se dirigea vers la gare.

Séphiroth, de son côté, ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé, et ne considéra Tseng que d'un mauvais œil lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui en l'ignorant. Ce dernier était trop préoccupé de prévoir la réaction de Rufus pour se soucier des ondes mauvaises qui irradiaient vers sa nuque, et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle folie. Laisser un prisonnier s'échapper, surtout d'une telle importance, et de son plein gré ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Lui, Tseng, le Turk le plus droit, le plus calme, le plus fidèle ! Furieux de lui-même, il se décida à aller révéler son erreur monumentale (pas de gros mots, hein !), et il était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant son patron pour se faire pardonner. Quoi qu'il avait décidé de lui donner une leçon. Tseng soupira bruyamment, ce qui étonna Séphiroth.

Celui-ci le vit ensuite faire volte-face et sortir en trombe de l'étage pour se précipiter dans l'ascenseur. Le première classe se demanda vaguement ce que le Turk avait bien put avaler le matin.

Or, Tseng avait décidé de continuer sur sa lancée. Rufus était un enfant gâté, et, malgré sa position, il ne se laisserait pas avoir et était déterminé à le redresser. Il irait le voir et lui dirait le fond de sa pensée. Il se ferait tancer vertement, peut-être même rétrograder, mais Rufus marchait, mine de rien, à l'affectif : jamais il ne se séparerait d'un Turk, qui, en plus de faire généralement du bon travail, était appréciable. Et, de même, les Turks faisaient tout pour ne pas décevoir leur bien-aimé patron. En gros, c'était ça.

Mais, malheureusement pour Tseng, Rufus était dans ses mauvais jours.

Après avoir vu disparaître Tseng dans l'ascenseur, Séphiroth chercha à contacter Angeal. Celui-ci décrocha à la hâte :

- Oui ?

- Angeal ?

- Quoi ?

- Je viens aux nouvelles.

- Rentre, Zack est à la maison. Tu verras bien ! Moi, je vais dans les Taudis.

- Les Taudis ?

- Ah, et essaye de joindre Génésis. Celui-là, je te jure !

Et de raccrocher au nez d'un Séphiroth qui n'était pas persuadé d'avoir tout compris…

Néanmoins, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'ascenseur, et quitta la tour Shinra pour rentrer chez lui. En chemin, à l'instar d'Angeal, il chercha à joindre son ami, en vain. Pour le moment, il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Zack, de son côté, avait fini par s'asseoir et à allumer la télé. Il s'ennuyait devant un feuilleton à l'eau de rose dont il était persuadé que sa mère suivait avidement les épisodes, lorsque la voix de son patient le tira de sa torpeur :

- Je ne comprend pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Cet endroit… Il y a des choses à faire, d'autre pas. C'est tellement… compliqué.

- Il y a des jours où je me dis la même chose. Mais il faut faire avec, c'est la vie !

Ciel ne parut pas très convaincu, mais le sourire que Zack afficha lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait tellement mal au bras qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas y penser. Hélas, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il n'y avait sous ses paupières que la lueur rouge des pupilles sanglantes de l'affreux cauchemar. Il se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond gris lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Zack bondit sur ses pieds, et dévisagea Séphiroth avec un étonnement mêlé d'admiration.

- Oh ! Mon… monsieur !

- Bonsoir, Zack…

Il avait l'air fatigué, ou plutôt, dépassé par les évènements, d'autant plus lorsque Ciel se redressa comme il put et lui adressa un signe de la main. Il s'assit donc avec tout le calme dont il était capable dans un fauteuil et écouta avec soin Zack lui racontait ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était rentré avec Angeal. L'intervention de Tseng dans cette histoire le laissait de quoi, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se demandant si la réaction inhabituelle du Turk avait un rapport avec les évènements.


	20. Chapter XX

Chapitre XX

Aerith parut déconcertée devant Séphiroth, lequel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mis à part le fait qu'il passait souvent à la télé, dans les journaux, ou sur tous les supports de télécommunication, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi faire cette tête en croisant son regard.

Elle n'eut pas à faire grand chose pour Ciel, car sa simple présence parvenait à éclipser celle de la Calamité. Mais, pour tuer les cellules infiltrées dans le bras du jeune garçon, Aerith dû déployer tout son talent de guérison. Angeal et Séphiroth surprirent une lueur blanche illuminer brièvement ses cheveux. Zack s'était endormi depuis longtemps, et Angeal avait eut de la peine à le glisser dans un lit.

- Je crois qu'il a quand même fait quelques progrès, avait-il glissé à Séphiroth.

- Comment ça ? en s'endormant n'importe où ?

- Non, mais au moins il a pris un peu de muscles. Tu aurais vu l'état de ses bras lorsque j'ai commencé à l'entraîner ! de vraies allumettes.

Aerith, satisfaite mais épuisée, tira Angeal de ses pensées.

- Voilà ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Si le bras de Ciel était devenu d'une maigreur effrayante, il avait retrouvé une couleur normale, et seule la cicatrice faite par l'aiguille de la seringue était encore visible. Le garçon était très pâle, tout en sueur, mais visiblement soulagé, si bien qu'il s'endormit presque aussitôt, et sa bienfaitrice ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Séphiroth poussa un soupir de soulagement, d'autant qu'il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne laisserait plus leur protégé toucher à une épée, dorénavant. Angeal lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et dit :

- Bon ! Maintenant que le petit est hors de danger, on va pouvoir s'occuper d'un autre problème !

- Comment ? Il y en a encore ?

- Oui. Un problème répondant au nom de Génésis Rhapsodos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- C'est ce que je me demande ! Tseng m'a appris (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : une heure et quart) hier qu'il ne donnait plus signe de vie. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, rien. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Il n'a pas répondu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Peut-être ont-ils étaient pris dans une embuscade et fait prisonniers ?

- On serait au courant, crois-moi !

- Hum… Et si…

Angeal l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'il s'interrompit.

- Et s'il avait déserté ?

- Avec toute une compagnie ?

- Avec lui, tout est possible. Et va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père, à Banora ?

- Quand même…

Séphiroth haussa les épaules.

- On réfléchira mieux quand on sera reposer, déclara-t-il. Bonne nuit.

Angeal lui rendit la politesse mais il n'était pas près d'aller se coucher. Pourtant, il eut beau se triturer les méninges, il sombra dans le sommeil peu de temps après.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups précipités frappés à la porte. Encore tout engourdi de sommeil, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais fut devancé par Ciel, qui le secoua par le bras :

- Angeal, quoi qu'il arrive, n'ouvre pas !

- Quoi ? maugréa le première classe.

- Ne vas pas ouvrir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ce n'est pas amical… pas amical du tout.

Angeal fut aussitôt réveillé. Il se leva en entendant de nouveau des coups à la porte. Séphiroth les rejoignit dans le salon, tâchant de ne réveiller ni Zack ne Aerith.

Angeal lui fit signe de rester immobile. Il tâcha de s'approcher de la porte pour jeter un œil par le judas, mais Ciel le retint :

- Attend.

Pendant un instant, les deux Soldats retinrent leur souffle, hésitants. Angeal sentait son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique, et l'une de ses mains se referma sur son épée broyeuse. Séphiroth l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qui n'était « pas amical » et qui pouvait venir leur rendre une petite visite nocturne. Finalement, ce fut lui qui, le premier, se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Là, Angeal le vit blêmir et se reculer, près à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais son ami le stoppa d'un geste, et, à pas prudent, l'imita. Il échappa un juron.


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapitre XXI

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'avec ce simple cri, on l'avait entendu, qui que ce soit. Ciel demeura tendu durant tout le moment où la main de Séphiroth saisit la poignée et la baissa.

- Bordel, s'exclama Angeal quand la porte s'ouvrit, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai oublié mes clefs, répondit Génésis d'un air distant.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu es censé être au Wutaï…

- J'ai déserté.

Angeal et Séphiroth échangèrent un regard anxieux.

- C'est pas possible… lâcha le premier.

- Je peux entrer, ou vous préférez me laissez là ? coupa Génésis.

Séphiroth se décala d'un pas, et le laissa entrer. Il vit toutefois ses épaules s'affaisser et perçut un mince soupir. Angeal, quand à lui, était bien remonté.

- Tu as intérêt à nous raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Impossible de te joindre, et même la Shinra s'en est plainte !

- Ne commence pas à crier ! Je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que vous.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Aerith, endormie sur le canapé, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, et Angeal remarqua son air triste. Il se radoucit un peu, et se plaça près de son ami.

- On t'écoute, dit-il.

Génésis jeta un coup d'œil à Séphiroth.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, Angeal, j'aimerai te parler seul à seul.

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils. Génésis soutint son regard, et le première classe crut y déceler de la haine pendant à peine une seconde. Lorsque cette impression disparut, il tourna les talons et disparu dans sa chambre.

Angeal fut surpris de la requête de Génésis, et plus encore que Séphiroth s'en soit allé sans protester.

- Angeal, toi et moi… nous allons mourir.

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir compris.

- Plaît-il ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je t'ai dit que nous allions crever comme des chiens, et dans peu de temps. Si on ne fait rien, dans dix ans, nous ne serons plus de ce monde.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

- Alors, laisse moi te raconter une chose…

Ciel le laissa raconter ce que lui avait appris Holander, puis rejoint Séphiroth. Ce dernier semblait près à frapper la moindre chose qui passait à porter de sa main. Le garçon jugea donc plus prudent de se tenir hors de sa portée. Séphiroth lui adressa à peine un regard.

- J'ai vu de la haine dans son regard, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais. Lorsque j'ai dit que je sentais une présence inamicale, je ne me suis pas trompé. C'était bien lui. Si j'étais toi, je ne laisserai pas Angeal seul avec lui. J'ai entendu son histoire. Apparemment…

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas très reluisant. Mais, ce type, Hollander….

Séphiroth se tourna à demi vers Ciel. Celui-ci couva le première classe du regard et poursuivit :

- Il faut l'arrêter. Il est en train de changer Gen en monstre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je parle pourtant sans ambiguïté. Il tient sa vie entre ses mains et Génésis a une peur abominable de la mort.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas.

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'y prendrais pour le sauver, révéla le jeune Cétra avec un petit sourire en coin.


	22. Chapter XXII

Chapitre XXII

Angeal dévisagea son ami avec effarement. Après ce qu'il venait de raconter, il voyait déjà des veinures courir le long de son cou comme des fissures sur un vase qui risque de se briser… Néanmoins, il préférait s'abstenir de donner l'impression à Génésis qu'il y croyait. Le jeune homme était si pâle qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe.

- Tout ça, c'est des racontars de vieux fou, risqua Angeal. Tu ne devrais pas le croire… il veut juste t'utiliser.

Le rouquin secoua la tête. On pouvait aisément lire la peur dans ses yeux. Angeal le savait la plus grande phobie de son ami, depuis la mort de son chat, avait toujours été de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort. D'ailleurs, le première classe à l'épée broyeuse avait toujours pensé qu'il ne s'était plongé dans _Loveless_ que pour obtenir des réponses.

- Des fois, soupira-t-il, je me demande pourquoi tu as fait Soldat. D'autant que, si tu désertes pour de bon, tu va te retrouver avec du plomb dans l'aile, et ce n'est pas tout à fait un jeu de mot. Comme toujours, lorsque tu as peur, tu fonce tête baissée dans la première solution qui te vient à l'esprit.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Angeal… je suis terrorisé. Je ne veux pas finir… comme _ça_.

- Et moi qui pensai qu'après toutes ces années, ton bouquin t'aurait apporté ce que tu cherchais…

- Ne te moque pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que la Déesse existe. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Et s'il n'y avait… rien ?

Angeal fut touché par la détresse de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Jamais il ne se serait comporté de la sorte devant Séphiroth –il était au bord des larmes.

- Tu sais… à moins que Ciel ne soit complètement fou, et que du coup, nous aussi, après tout, ta Déesse, Minerva, et la Planète, Gaïa, tout ça… ce ne sont pas que des fables.

Génésis ne répondit pas, son regard vert sombre rendu presque noir par l'émotion. Angeal se promit de toucher deux mots à Hollander. Il ne pourrait rien lui faire, à lui. Puis, il nota dans l'attitude de son ami une hésitation qu'il connaissait plutôt bien :

- Il y a autre chose ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil coupable. Et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

- Il a dit qu'il connaissait ma mère… enfin, biologique…

- Hollander ? C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? Si tu me sors Gilian Hewley, je sens que je vais rire.

En réalité, il serait presque content de savoir que son ami d'enfance était aussi son frère –même s'ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun.

- J'aurai bien aimé, avoua Génésis. Mais non. Elle s'appelait Crescent. Lucrécia Crescent.

- Crescent ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose…

- Il s'agit de feu mme Hojo.

- Tu déconnes ? Hojo ?

Angeal n'était jamais grossier, sauf quand il était question de scientifiques de la Shinra. Génésis esquissa un maigre sourire :

- Non, si ce fumier était mon vieux, je saurai faire la différence entre une éprouvette et… une seringue ?

Puis son visage se rembrunit de nouveau, et il murmura :

- Crescent et Hojo. Ce sont les parents de Séphiroth.

Si Angeal avait eut quelque chose à échapper ou avec quoi s'étrangler, il l'aurait fait. Il se contenta de ressentir cet espèce de coup dans l'estomac qu'on ressent lorsqu'on apprend une nouvelle grave.

- C'est une _blague_ ?

Ils avaient longuement débattu, lors de leurs longues nuits blanches en faction, sur les origines de Séphiroth. L'une des plus abracadabrantes avait été Bahamut et Shiva. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été question d'Hojo. Ashton Shinra, à l'extrême limite, mais…

- Mieux vaux ne rien di…

Et Angeal se figea un instant. Génésis craignit durant ce laps de temps qu'il ne se soit pétrifié comme par enchantement, mais le première classe reprit d'une voix étonnamment aiguë :

- Mais si Lucrécia Crescent est ta mère biologique, et que c'est aussi la mère de Séphiroth, ça fait de vous deux des…

Génésis chassa sa remarque d'un revers de la main. Il semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance, et se leva.

- Je suppose que tu veux que Séphiroth et moi te couvrions ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

Intrigué, Angeal suivit les nouveau va-et-vient de son ami.

- Ah non ? Est-ce trop indiscret de ma part de te demander pourquoi ?

- Angeal, viens avec moi.

- Pardon ?

C'était une mauvaise idée de s'engager dans le Soldat, et tu le sais. Nous n'avons qu'à partir. Tout ce que nous trouverons au sein de la Shinra, c'est la mort.

- Tu essaye de t'en convaincre toi-même ? Hollander t'a envoyé ici, non ? Pour quoi faire ? Me ramener ?

- Non…

Génésis ferma un instant les yeux, hésitant, puis murmura d'une voix blanche :

- C'est _lui_ que je dois ramener…

- Même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce, Angeal comprit vite de qui il parlait.

- Voilà pourquoi le gosse a perçut une présence hostile…

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

Le ton qu'employa le jeune homme le trahit, et Angeal se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour passer à côté d'un tel détail. En plus de mourir de peur, son ami lui criait désespérément à l'aide depuis un moment. Il se leva de son siège.

- Alors ne le fait pas.

Avant que Génésis ne proteste, Angeal lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main :

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire… que je l'ai envoyé à Banora. Chez ma mère. Hollander ne lui fera rien, pas à elle.

- Mais il m'enverra là-bas…

- Joue le jeu ! Je te tirerai de ce bourbier.

- Et comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, reconnu le première classe. Mais je te jure que je trouverai un moyen.

Il avança cette promesse avec un sourire engageant. Angeal tenait toujours ses promesses. Bien que peu soulagé, Génésis sentit des larmes de gratitude embrumer son regard. Il n'osait pas pleurer devant son presque frère. Il s'avança et le serra dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Angeal esquissa un sourire et lui rendit son étreinte.

_Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, après tout…_


	23. Chapter XXIII

Chapitre XXIII

Séphiroth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si on ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois au cours de son enfance aux côtés du professeur Hojo. Il déglutit, tachant de trouver une once de paternité dans cet homme cynique à moitié fou.

Le regard pénétrant de son jeune compagnon détourna son attention du scientifique. Ciel guettait sa réaction depuis quelques instants. Il avait résisté à l'envie de sortir de sa cachette pour promettre à Génésis qu'il pourrait compter sur lui aussi, mais il avait eut peur de révéler Séphiroth également. Après un dernier regard dans la pièce, le jeune garçon lui prit doucement le bras pour le ramener dans une pièce plus lointaine. Là, Séphiroth retrouva l'usage de la parole :

- Tu le savais ?

- Non… Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi j'avais perçu autant d'hostilité à son endroit.

Séphiroth avait l'air passablement abattu. Assis sur le lit d'Angeal –sa chambre était la dernière pièce de l'appartement-, le première classe fixait obstinément le plancher, sans laisser une seule émotion filtrer son regard d'émeraude.

Ciel tenta d'intercepter son regard, en vain.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tout n'est pas aussi sombre, risqua-t-il. Tu viens de gagner un père, une mère, et un frère.

- Un _père _?

Le jeune Cetra regretta ses paroles devant autant d'animosité. Séphiroth fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as déjà eu affaire à lui, répliqua-t-il en désignant le bras encore meurtri du garçon.

- C'est _ça_, Hojo ?

Il secoua rapidement son bras, comme pour chasser le souvenir du contact de l'aiguille de la seringue contre sa peau.

- Quand à ma mère… poursuivit Séphiroth à mi-voix.

Il se stoppa.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Ciel.

- Le professeur Gast m'avait toujours dit que c'était… « Jénova ».

Séphiroth vit Ciel pâlir et esquisser une retraite prudente, comme s'il cherchait à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre le jeune homme et lui.

- Jénova ? La Calamité ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle est morte à ma naissan…

- Jénova ne peut être ta mère ! C'est un monstre ! Une entité extra-terrestre qui a détruit mon peuple et blessé la Planète ! C'est la pire chose du monde ! Et ma mère…

Il s'interrompit devant le regard perplexe de Séphiroth. Il ne devait rien y comprendre –et ce n'était pas tout à fait faut, du reste.

Un souvenir vague lui revint à l'esprit. Il entendait sa propre voix appeler son frère. Son frère dont il avait oublié le nom. Il ne voyait plus son visage. Seulement son dos, dressé devant lui, pour le protéger. Le bruit atroce de la chair qu'on déchiquette lui remplit les oreilles, et ses yeux de larmes.

Séphiroth vit le jeune garçon se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles et fermer les yeux, puis s'accroupir contre le mur en pleurant en silence. Il hésita. C'était la mention de Jénova qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Même si « Jénova » n'était pas sa mère à proprement parler, pourquoi Gast l'avait-il assimilé à cet être qui mettait son protégé dans un tel état ? Quand à Lucrécia, il ne savait même pas quel était son visage, et il se demandait quel genre de femme pourrait être assez folle ou assez courageuse pour se marier avec Hojo.

Il se leva, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Néanmoins, il s'avança jusqu'au petit Cetra, et commença à tendre la main dans sa direction.

- Ne me touche pas !

Séphiroth recula comme si on l'avait piqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'agressivité, de souffrance et de terreur dans la voix de quelqu'un, même à la guerre. Le garçon releva aussitôt la tête et bredouilla :

- Je… pardon…

Le première classe ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus que penser.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapitre XXIV

Quelques jours après cet incident, Zack était de retour à l'étage du Soldat. Cette fois-ci, il écoutait le récit de Kunsel, bien qu'il soit quelque peu distrait. La permission de son ami avait l'air d'avoir bien profité à ce dernier, mais Zack n'arrivait même pas à simuler de l'intérêt pour ce qu'il lui raconte. C'était bien la première fois, et Kunsel s'en rendit compte.

- Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il soudain.

- Hein ?

- Zack, je te connais.

- Oh… rien. Pas d'affectation. Ils nous font poireauter. Encore et toujours… j'en ai ras-le-bol !

- Ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant !

- Quoi ?

- Un première classe a déserté. Et il a emmené son régiment avec lui.

Zack contempla Kunsel comme s'il était la chose la plus ignoble qui lui avait été donnée de voir.

- Et… qui ?

- Rhapsodos.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bon, il n'avait pas vu Génésis depuis un petit moment, et il avait beau être plus littéraire que combattant, ça restait un Soldat… non, ce n'était pas possible. Un première classe, déserter le Soldat ?

- C'est des conneries…

- Zack, c'est la vérité ! Je connais un des types qui était avec lui. Il ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Angeal ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non… il avait l'air soucieux, ces derniers temps, mais c'était pour autre chose…

Il ne lui avoua pas qu'Angeal avait cessé de se rendre à la tour Shinra depuis l'épisode du gamin au bras défoncé.

Kunsel lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais voir Zack dans cet état, en revanche, était inquiétant. Il cherchait quelque chose à lui dire, lorsque le portable de celui-ci sonna. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro :

- Angeal ?

- Rend-toi au bureau du directeur Lazard. Il a une affectation pour toi…

Et de raccrocher. Zack était certain d'avoir entendu un soupir d'abattement de la part de son mentor. Il espérait que ce ne serait qu'un effet du mauvais réseau qui sécurisait les lignes téléphoniques au sein de la tour Shinra.

Il s'excusa donc auprès de Kunsel, plus intrigué qu'inquiet, cette fois, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de la tour. Son ami le suivit du regard, avec l'intime conviction que, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette compagnie.

- Mais que diable fait-il ? bougonna Lazard en pianotant sur la surface du bureau.

Angeal ne répondit pas, cherchant visiblement à tromper son ennui dans la contemplation du mur d'en face. Cela faisait un bon moment que le directeur du Soldat avait solliciter de son demi-frère une aide qui ne s'était toujours pas présentée.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte vitrée coulissa, ce fut pour laisser passer Zack. Lazard se ressaisit, et Angeal se tourna vers son élève.

- Zack Fair ?

Le jeune directeur avait retrouvé toute sa contenance, et Angeal aurait presque crut à son air impérieux et « rufusien » s'il ne connaissait pas sa facette plus risible de « maître d'école ».

- Oui ? fit l'interpellé, reconnaissant son supérieur.

- Je suis le directeur Lazard Deseurius. Enchanté de te rencontrer en personne.

Il lui tendit la main, que Zack mit une seconde avant de saisir et serrer avec ferveur. Une seconde qu'Angeal considéra avec intérêt.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet. Je serai bref, Zack, je suppose que tu as entendu parler du manque d'affectations de nos membres, ces temps-ci ?

Zack hocha la tête, retenant une remarque qui lui aurait sans doute coûté sa précieuse affectation.

- Nos troupes ont été… décimées, déclara Lazard avec prudence. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nos ennemis ont été affaiblis et se sont réfugiés dans leur fort. Cette mission sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi, si j'en crois ce qu'Angeal m'a dit à ton sujet…

- Je t'ai recommandé pour passer première classe, coupa ce dernier en surveillant à demi la réaction de Zack.

Le jeune homme fixa son mentor de son grand regard bleu, avant qu'un sourire ne naisse progressivement sur son visage et de se jeter littéralement sur le première classe :

- T'as fait ça ? Oh, Angeal ! Mon pote, je t'adore !

Angeal le repoussa en répliquant d'un ton acerbe :

- Ne m'oblige pas à le regretter.

- Oui, monsieur ! s'exclama Zack en se mettant au garde à vous (histoire de corriger son emportement).

Lazard le regarda d'un air amusé. Il attendit un instant, puis :

- Dis moi, Zack… Quel est ton rêve ? Devenir première classe ?

- Non, répondit sur-le-champ le jeune Soldat.

Il toisa son supérieur avec un sourire, les point sur les hanche, et déclara d'un ton confiant :

- Je veux devenir un héros !

Comme il regardait devant lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la pâleur subite du directeur et sa mine attristée, avant de se ressaisir aussitôt :

- Bien ! Les rêves les plus irréalisables sont les meilleurs.

- Euh… merci, répondit Zack, décontenancé.

- On partira dès que tu seras prêt, déclara Angeal pour couper court aux doutes qui l'assaillaient.

_Dans quoi vais-je l'entraîner ?_ il posa un regard paternel sur son élève enthousiaste, espérant que ce n'était pas une bêtise que de le mêler aux affaires obscures de la Shinra.


	25. Chapter XXV

Chapitre XXV

Ciel appréhendait de se retrouver seul à Midgar. Bien sûr, Aerith lui avait proposé de l'héberger, mais il espérait tout de même que Génésis reviendrait, mais avec un autre mobile cette fois-ci.

Et il y avait autre chose qui le taraudait. Il n'avait pas revu Tseng depuis un moment. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le Turk avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour le tirer des griffes de la Shinra, et faire goûter à son supérieur le goût amer de la défaite par la même occasion.

Le jeune Cétra avait encore du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et il n'avait pas recours à la magie de crainte de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux, sans quoi il aurait eut recours à la transposition de l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à se déplacer en personne.

En l'absence de ses anges gardiens, il était très risqué de s'infiltrer en douce dans la tour Shinra, mais c'était justement l'occasion. Sans personne pour le surveiller, et, d'après Séphiroth, au vu du calme plat en raison de leur quasi-victoire sur le Wutaï, il était plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son réveil.

Et c'est ainsi que, aussitôt que Angeal et Séphiroth eurent plié bagage, il se retrouva dans le hall de la tour Shinra.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Il considéra la femme, dans l'entrée avec stupeur.

- Euh…

- Ou vous venez visiter ?

- Visiter, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Vous êtes mineur ?

Nouvelle expression surprise. L'hôtesse se demanda si elle n'avait pas affaire à un attardé mental, mais personne n'avait prit soin d'informer le pauvre garçon de formalités aussi simple.

- Vous avez moins de dix-huit ans ? reprit la femme en détachant bien ses mots.

- Oui, répondit Ciel –en réalité, il n'en savait plus rien.

- Alors, vous pouvez entrer gratuitement.

Elle avait renoncé à lui demander des papiers d'identitée. Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retrouva dans un hall immense, avec en face de lui l'accueil (hors de question de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois !), et des deux côtés, deux escaliers couverts d'un tapis rouge. Il considéra l'énorme logo de la Shinra, placardé entre les deux ascenseurs, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans ses souvenirs, le bureau de Rufus était très haut.

Mais un membre de la garde civile lui barra le passage :

- Excusez-moi, les étages supérieurs sont fermés au public.

Il considéra le soldat d'un air sévère et chercha de quoi le convaincre. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, il déclara d'un ton le plus méprisant possible :

- Dans ce cas, laissez moi passer. Je n'appartiens pas au « public ».

L'homme le dévisagea d'un air circonspect, et le garçon ajouta :

- Laissez moi passer. Le Vice-Président m'attend.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument.

Il espérait simplement qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de vérifier.

- Bon, écoutez… reprit-il avec un ton patient, si jamais je mens, je serai certainement puni sévèrement. En revanche, si je dis la vérité et que vous m'avez empêché de passer, vous aurez de sérieux problèmes.

- Où est votre pass, dans ce cas ?

Ciel se retint d'ouvrir de grand yeux étonnés, et se contenta d'hausser dédaigneusement les épaules. Le pauvre soldat ne savait pas quoi penser de cet adolescent freluquet et androgyne qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rebrousser chemin.

Le Cetra tenta de se remémorer les quelques conversations qu'il avait surprise entre ses hôtes au sujet de leurs dirigeants, avant de glisser, sur le ton de la confidence :

- D'ailleurs, monsieur Tuesti devrait déjà être ici. Où est-il donc ? Il devait m'accueillir.

Il ne savait absolument pas qui était Reeve Tuesti, mais il le remercia avec une ferveur presque religieuse lorsque le soldat s'écarta d'un pas après un moment de réflexion pour le laisser passer.

Il espérait que Tseng apprécierait le geste. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi culotté pour convaincre qui que ce soit. Quand il atteint enfin l'ascenseur, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas monter. Il n'avait pas de pass. En considérant l'encoche pour les cartes magnétisées, il comprit ce que le garde voulait dire. Il hésita longuement, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un appelait l'ascenseur de plus haut. Evidemment, s'il y avait deux ascenseurs, ce n'était pas pour rien, mais Ciel ne savait absolument pas comment faire fonctionner l'engin. Il avait déjà vu Tseng ou Reno le faire une fois, mais il était incapable de les imiter.

Finalement, il appuya sur le bouton le plus haut. Rien ne se passa, mis à part une voix artificielle lui demandant d'insérer la carte pass. Le jeune garçon passa ses doigts sur l'encoche, ne sachant que faire, puis immobilisa sa main au dessus. Il sentit l'électricité fourmiller dans sa paume, le long de ses doigts, puis déclencher une étincelle et un sifflement grésillant de l'appareil.

L'ampoule qui illuminait l'habitacle vacilla, puis éclata. Sans y prêter grande attention, Ciel resta concentré sur sa manœuvre. Enfin, il sentit l'ascenseur se mettre en branle. Au même moment, toutes les lumières du bâtiment crépitèrent. Certaines s'éteignirent, et le tube à essai qu'Hojo tenait dans la main explosa. Il contempla les débris de vert et le liquide rougeâtre qui se rependait sur sa main, puis esquissa une grimace affreuse qui ressemblait à un sourire. Il n'y avait que lui pour être assez tordu et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Chapitre XXVI

Rufus avait été ravi d'enfin s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son père, dans son bureau de Président. En effet, Ashton Shinra était parti en voyage d'affaire de l'autre côté de la mer, et son fils avait enfin pris les commandes… du moins pour un temps.

En revanche, il s'étonna des problèmes d'électricité qui étaient survenus jusqu'ici. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus dès que la lumière se stabilisa de nouveau. Il se remit à contempler les secteurs sept et huit de Midgar, jusqu'à ce qu'une des ses deux secrétaires ne vienne l'interrompre dans sa contemplation :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur le Vice-Président.

Il lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

- Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ! Qu'il aille au diable.

La jeune femme n'insista pas. Le son de ses talons s'éloigna dans les marches qui séparait le bureau du Président et celui de ses deux secrétaires. A peine le bruit s'était estompé qu'un second, qui indiquait des chaussures plus plates, lui succéda. Rufus fit pivoter son fauteuil, prêt à incendier l'intrus, à le trouer de plomb, même, s'il insistait.

Il ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre, et se perdit dans une contemplation surprise et satisfaite de l'apparition du nouveau venu.

- Si j'avais su que tu viendrais de toi-même, je n'aurai pas dépensé autant d'argent et d'énergie pour arriver à te mettre la main dessus.

- J'aimerai vois Tseng.

Rufus détailla longuement le visage d'albâtre du jeune garçon, aux traits trop parfaits et aux yeux trop bleus, trop profonds, pour être ceux d'un humain.

- Tseng ? Il n'est pas ici.

Ciel s'avança à pas prudent vers l'estrade où était perché le bureau, et, par conséquent, le jeune Vice-Président.

- Il va bien ?

- Je ne dirai pas cela… Mais il va mieux qu'il y a quelques temps, c'est certain.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui faire du mal !

Rufus parut amusé de l'expression réprobatrice du Cetra.

- Il l'a cherché. Essayer de me tenir tête, et de me tenir en échec, _moi_, son maître, son débiteur, son dieu, c'était pire comme me trahir.

Ciel n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton impérieux et l'éclat du regard de ce jeune homme qui ressemblait à un ange avec une âme de démon. Il choisit de jouer une autre carte :

- Tseng vous aime. C'est pour vous qu'il l'a fait.

Rufus répondit d'un rictus dédaigneux.

- Tseng m'aime, dis-tu ? Personne ne m'aime, petit Cetra. Personne n'aime personne, dans ce bas-monde.

- Vous êtes un peu trop haut perché pour parler du bas-monde.

Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite que le garçon allait tenter de faire de sa supériorité un point faible. Comme s'il allait le lui permettre…

- Personne ne t'aimes, dis-tu ? enchaîna Ciel.

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement pour se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Rufus, en cherchant à le leurrer avec la déduction que ce dernier avait tiré des quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais cette joute verbale leur plaisait à l'un comme à l'autre, et ils étaient tous deux curieux de savoir dans quel sens allait se développer la conversation.

- On m'admire et on me respecte, répondit Rufus, ou on me craint et on me méprise. Ce sont les seules émotions valables. Mon père et mon demi-frère me méprise, les Turks me respectent, la populace m'admire, et Tseng peut me craindre.

- Moi, je te trouve pathétique…

Rufus n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé. Cette misérable créature, perdue et traquée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, venait le défier jusque dans sa propre tour, son antre, sa patrie, son univers.

- Ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas humain. On dirait que tu n'éprouves aucune émotion.

Tout en parlant, Ciel approchait à pas lent, un peu comme pour rassurer un animal blessé avant de le toucher. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Rufus ne voulait pas descendre de son piédestal, aussi ne prenait-il pas le risque de basculer. Il le regardait venir avec un regard de loup aux aguets, qui guettait une ouverture.

- Et ta mère, Rufus ?

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac.

- Ma mère ? répéta-t-il.

Tout à coup, ce n'était plus un jeu. C'était devenu pour lui une bataille dans laquelle il ne devait pas perdre la face. Son enfance, sa vie, une _vraie_ vie, pas celle où il paradait comme un lévrier de course, ses rêves d'enfant, tout allait de pair avec sa mère. Sa mère qui était morte avec tout cela. Tuée par la monstruosité d'un père qu'il haïssait.

Et ça, c'était une blessure trop profonde pour être découverte. Il s'efforçait de trouver une réplique suffisamment cassante pour le repousser. En vain.

Pourtant, Ciel s'était arrêté, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre.

- Tu as raison… Tseng m'aime. C'est un bon chien.

- Un moyen détourner pour me faire comprendre que tu campes sur tes positions ?

Le garçon esquissa un sourire triste. Et Rufus se souvint brusquement ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

- Pourquoi n'être pas allé voir Tseng directement ?

- Tu es comme moi, Rufus. Tu es perdu.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Ça se sent. C'est tout.

Rufus ne parvenait pas à ressentir l'exaspération qui s'imposait en conséquence d'un tel dialogue –avec son psychologue, par exemple- mais un mélange de fascination et d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que les premières classes te trouvent de tant.

Ce n'étaient pas dans ses paroles que le jeune homme décelait ces émotions, mais plutôt dans ce qu'il dégageait. Il prit le parti de se dire que le garçon n'était pas humain, et que c'était ce qui lui donnait cette attirance particulière.

Rufus Shinra s'avouait vaincu.


End file.
